


Равновесие

by Nagini_snake



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: First Time, M/M, Mission Fic, POV First Person, Pon Farr
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 15:16:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3213863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagini_snake/pseuds/Nagini_snake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Спок замечает, что его капитана возбуждает опасность, и пристально наблюдает за ним в течение нескольких месяцев, прежде чем решается наконец спросить его об этом. И как раз в этот момент его застигают врасплох неожиданные события.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Равновесие

**Author's Note:**

  * For [awarrington](https://archiveofourown.org/users/awarrington/gifts).
  * A translation of [Balance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/395167) by [awarrington](https://archiveofourown.org/users/awarrington/pseuds/awarrington). 



> Бета: Poco a poco

Не знаю, что впервые заставило меня обратить на это внимание: при обычных обстоятельствах я не имею привычки разглядывать эту конкретную часть тела капитана. Но главная странность заключалась в том, что в тот момент мы находились в самом разгаре затяжной схватки с ромуланской Хищной птицей.

— Сканеры фиксируют обломки, — похоже, нам наконец удалось осуществить прямое попадание.

За сто шестьдесят три земных дня, прошедших с того момента, как капитан Кёрк принял командование «Энтерпрайз», я успел прийти к выводу, что этот человек обладает исключительной интуицией. Вот и сейчас он отказывался верить в то, что опасность миновала — по крайней мере, до тех пор, пока не получит совершенно неопровержимые доказательства.

— Анализ, быстро, — потребовал он.

— Никаких изменений. За исключением… — я повернулся к нему, — крупного металлического объекта. 

— Рулевой, маневр уклонения! Навести фазеры. Огонь! — совершенно спокойно отдав команду уничтожить мину-ловушку, капитан вышел на переднюю часть мостика. Его способность контролировать собственные эмоции в таких ситуациях была сравнима с вулканской, и я очень уважал его за это.

Именно в этот момент я заметил, что у него наступила эрекция.

Учитывая то, что в его поле зрения не могло в этот момент находиться ни одного сексуального раздражителя, я, не прекращая наблюдать за показателями мониторов, рассчитал, что все-таки имеется 0,64-процентная вероятность того, что я просто не сумел зарегистрировать объект, ответственный за состояние капитана. Несмотря на то, что вероятность была крайне низкой, логика требовала изучить остальных находящихся на мостике мужчин на предмет сходного затруднения. Состояние боевой тревоги требовало полнейшей концентрации внимания, и такие физиологические проблемы могли привести к фатальным последствиям для всего экипажа. 

Детонация от разорвавшейся мины привела к тому, что все члены команды были отброшены со своих постов, что позволило мне осуществить беглый визуальный осмотр их состояния. Результатом исследования стал вывод о том, что единственный человек, имеющий такого рода затруднение — это капитан, но, учитывая безошибочные действия в течение последних минут, я был вынужден прийти к заключению, что его способность командовать кораблем ни в коей мере не затронута. 

Убедившись, что никто из экипажа не получил серьезных, требующих незамедлительного вмешательства травм, я подошел к капитанскому креслу в ожидании следующих распоряжений. Это дало мне возможность удостовериться в том, что эрекция все еще имеет место. Мое чувствительное обоняние позволило мне также выявить, что в его естественный запах теперь вплеталась легкая нотка мускуса. 

В отличие от своих человеческих коллег, я не имел никаких сложностей с тем, чтобы анализировать ситуацию на мостике и попутно пытаться определить наиболее вероятную причину сексуального возбуждения капитана, так как особенности мышления вулканцев позволяют эффективно концентрироваться на решении нескольких задач одновременно. Разумеется, я был способен делать это без снижения производительности своей работы, однако вскоре принял решение, что состояние капитана можно считать случайным и необъяснимым отклонением, и закрыл вопрос, чтобы на все сто процентов посвятить себя текущим проблемам корабля.

Этот эпизод отправился бы на хранение в ячейки моей долговременной памяти, если бы двадцать четыре часа спустя не повторился на земном наблюдательном форпосте Цестуса III.

И «Энтерпрайз», и группа высадки подверглись неспровоцированной масштабной атаке со стороны неизвестных инопланетных сил. Капитан, возглавлявший десант, одновременно координировал оборонные действия корабля и защиту своей группы. 

Мы с капитаном вместе укрывались от обстрела в глубоком кратере, и тут я сообразил, что зажатый в моей руке прибор издает нехарактерный писк.

— Они закоротили мой трикодер! — я отбросил его так далеко, как мог, и мы оба пригнулись, содрогаясь от незамедлительно последовавшего взрыва. — Очень изобретательно. Они настроились на мою частоту и создали перегрузку.

— Посмотрим, действительно ли они настолько изобретательны, — возразил капитан. — Так. Помогите мне с этим ручным гранатометом. 

Когда мы настроили так удачно пережившее бомбардировку оружие, я взглянул на капитана и тут же заметил неоспоримые признаки его возбуждения. 

Это оживило мое любопытство. Возможно, я могу превратить эти загадочные обстоятельства в научную дилемму и провести исследование, которое гипотетически приведет меня к более глубокому пониманию человечества в целом и этого необычайно сложного человека в частности. 

Спустя три земных дня, заполненных встречами, анализом и написанием отчетов о разрушении форпоста на Цестусе III и контакте с двумя новыми расами гуманоидов, у меня наконец появилось достаточное количество времени, чтобы заняться личными научными изысканиями. 

Укрывшись в тишине собственной каюты, я принялся анализировать два недавних события, чтобы установить, были ли у них какие-то общие обстоятельства. Все данные указывали на то, что взаимосвязь заключалась в элементе риска и опасности. 

Во время учебы в Академии Звездного флота я изучал анатомию и физиологию человека, поэтому знал, что опасность часто вызывает у людей выброс эндорфинов. Дальнейшее ознакомление с литературой привело меня к выводу, что, кроме уже указанного мной гормона, происходит так же приток адреналина, и эта смесь приводит к улучшению самочувствия и снижению болевых ощущений. Последнее, на мой взгляд, является несомненно полезным механизмом в тех ситуациях, когда опасность настолько серьезна, что может привести к травме. 

Я довольно долго размышлял над собранными данными, но не мог найти логической взаимосвязи между теми обстоятельствами, в которых находился капитан, и проявленной им физиологической реакцией. Требовались дополнительные изыскания, и я полностью посвятил себя им.

Вскоре я сумел обнаружить результаты исследований, в которых говорилось о том, что существует статистически достоверная связь между выбросом адреналина в случае опасности и сексуальным возбуждением у 14,8 процентов человеческих мужчин. Таким образом, капитан не был одинок в своей особенности, впрочем, это все же не являлось характерной, свойственной всем особям вида, чертой.

Но мне еще оставалось докопаться до сути проблемы. Я провел перекрестный анализ всех исследований с целью устранить общие ссылки и сосредоточиться на тех, что были уникальны. Следуя им, я наконец нашел то, что искал: ряд ранних работ по физиологии, в которых говорилось о взаимосвязи возбуждения со страхом и агрессией. Похоже, возбуждение, вызванное сексуальным объектом, и возбуждение, обусловленное страхом или агрессией, имеет одинаковый, базирующийся на притоке адреналина механизм. Это показалось мне логичным: ведь и в том, и в другом случае тело готовится к напряженной физической активности. 

Испытываемые указанным процентом мужчин физические ощущения были настолько сходны в обеих ситуациях, что одно часто вытекало из другого. Кроме того, наблюдалась четкая корреляция между этими мужчинами и теми, кто намеренно пытался попасть в обстоятельства, способные вызвать выброс адреналина. 

Командование звездолетом, безусловно, обеспечивало капитана такими обстоятельствами. Удивительно, как он сумел дослужиться до такой должности и ни разу не обнаружить эту свою особенность во время многочисленных психологических тестов — ведь это однозначно должно было подрывать его способность трезво мыслить и угрожало безопасности корабля. Я решил пристально следить за малейшими признаками того, что он намеренно подвергает себя риску.

Долго ждать мне не пришлось. 

Спустя восемнадцать дней, когда «Энтерпрайз» находилась на пути к Звездной базе IX, корабль попал в гравитационное поле, созданное не нанесенной на карту черной дырой. Мы воспользовались всеми возможностями нашего варп-двигателя и сумели вырваться, но нас отбросило назад во времени, и мы оказались на Земле двадцатого века. 

Чтобы уничтожить свидетельства нашего присутствия, которые нарушали Первую директиву и потенциально могли внести изменения в последовательность событий и создать новую временную линию, нам было необходимо посетить воздушную базу. 

На базе капитан подверг себя смертельному риску, вступив в схватку с тремя вооруженными сотрудниками службы безопасности, которые, очевидно, превосходили его по силам. Если бы хоть один из них превысил свои полномочия, Джим, вероятнее всего, лишился бы жизни. 

Эти события заставили меня усилить бдительность, и в течение следующих месяцев я наблюдал за ним еще более пристально, убеждаясь в том, что мое беспокойство совершенно оправдано. Он регулярно подвергал себя ненужной опасности, и, поскольку в такие моменты я обычно находился рядом, я довольно часто регистрировал у него свидетельства состояния возбуждения с помощью своего чувствительного обоняния. К счастью, визуальные признаки были заметны довольно редко, в связи с чем, я полагаю, это не было столь же очевидно для всех остальных членов экипажа. Судя по его поведению, он не имел представления о том, что я в курсе его проблемы.

Собрав достаточное количество доказательств, я пришел к выводу, что как старший помощник я обязан донести свое беспокойство до капитана. Довольно долго я размышлял, какой подход к этому разговору потенциально способен вызвать требуемые изменения. Мои прогнозы были довольно мрачны, учитывая то, что я регулярно наблюдал за безуспешными попытками доктора Маккоя внести коррективы в разные аспекты поведения капитана, например, в его режим питания. 

Я считал капитана другом, и мы регулярно играли в шахматы то в его, то в моей каюте. Мне пришло в голову, что информация, изложенная ему за игрой, менее вероятно будет воспринята в штыки — так, как это обычно происходило с доктором. Простой осведомленности может оказаться достаточно для того, чтобы признать правдивость моих умозаключений и начать следить за собой. 

— Джим, я заметил, что время от времени вы подвергаете себя ненужному риску.

Не было никакой преамбулы, никакой дискуссии, которая привела бы к этому замечанию, и он не сумел скрыть искреннего удивления, вызванного неожиданно поднятой мной темой. Я ожидал, что он потребует от меня определение слова «ненужный», но он решил действовать более прямолинейно.

— Приведите мне хоть один пример, — бросил он мне вызов. 

К такому повороту разговора я тоже был готов. 

— Если я начну приводить примеры, то вы просто станете оспаривать каждый. Я буду руководствоваться логикой и вероятностями, а вы скажете, что ваша интуиция до сих пор успешно сохраняла вам жизнь. Результатом станет патовая ситуация. 

— Вы хотите сказать, что это будет пустой тратой времени? — отозвался он.

— Я думал, что именно это я и сказал.

Он широко улыбнулся.

— Итак, мистер Спок, вы хотите сказать, что не считаете мою интуицию полезной и действенной вещью?

— Напротив, капитан, я не сомневаюсь в том, что она не раз спасала вашу жизнь… и «Энтерпрайз». Однако это нельзя считать точной наукой. Вероятность ошибки…

— …до сих пор не была проблемой, — мягко прервал меня капитан.

Что ж, значит требуется более прямой подход. 

— Мне известно о том, что многие люди намеренно подвергают себя опасности, чтобы испытать выброс адреналина.

— Вы сейчас назвали меня искателем острых ощущений, коммандер? — он явно был искренне изумлен.

«Неужели он и правда не отдает себе отчета в том, что делает?» — заинтересовался я.

— Спок, — обратился он ко мне, заметно посерьезнев. — Все риски, на которые я иду, просчитаны до мелочей. Я уверяю вас, что никогда не стал бы намеренно ставить свою жизнь под угрозу. Кроме того, такая особенность характера была бы выявлена во время психологических тестов, и я никогда не получил бы эту должность, — он снова улыбнулся. — Так что прекращайте изображать из себя курицу-наседку. 

Я понял, что разговор окончен. Мне не хотелось, чтобы у него остался неприятный осадок после нашей беседы, поэтому ответил слегка обиженно.

— Не вижу никакого сходства между мной и птицей-несушкой, капитан. 

Он расхохотался, а потом поставил мне мат за двадцать четыре хода. Моим планам определенно пришел конец.

Я был его подчиненным и его другом, поэтому не мог сделать большего, нежели просто поделиться своими опасениями. И поскольку в мои намерения не входило обсуждать проблему с доктором, а Джим определенно не собирался менять свои привычки, мне показалось логичным больше не поднимать этот вопрос.

Во время пристального наблюдения я отмечал условия, которые приводили к тому, что капитан испытывал возбуждение в моменты опасности, и, разумеется, было невозможно не заметить, когда то же самое происходило с моим другом при иных обстоятельствах. 

Я не раз слышал, как капитана называют дамским угодником, и неоднократно имел возможность лично убедиться в том, что женщины любят его так же сильно, как он их. Он взял за правило никогда не вступать ни в какие личные отношения с членами экипажа, но, похоже, любую привлекательную пассажирку он рассматривал как законную добычу. То же самое касалось и всех официальных мероприятий, в которых он участвовал по долгу службы. Приемы нередко обеспечивали его возможностью выбора, и в такие моменты, я, ознакомившись с «тем самым» запахом капитана, с высокой долей вероятности мог предсказать, какую женщину он уведет этим вечером в свои апартаменты. 

Однажды я рискнул обсудить с ним это за шахматной партией и пришел к выводу, что, несмотря на его постоянные успехи, ни одни из отношений не стали достаточно серьезными, чтобы он рассматривал возможность создания семьи. Как сказал недавно один из моих лаборантов, капитан Кёрк был женат на своем корабле.

В одну из ночей, когда я без сна лежал в своей постели, ко мне пришло озарение. Поскольку сексуальное взаимодействие и опасность возбуждают Джима одинаково сильно, то совершенно логичным решением будет обеспечить его постоянным доступом к первому, и тогда у него не будет потребности искать второе. 

Человеком, обеспечивающим его постоянной сексуальной стимуляцией, должен стать кто-то, кто постоянно находится на борту и непременно имеет командный ранг. Ни одна женщина не подходила под заданные параметры, и я принялся за рассмотрение мужских кандидатур, поскольку Джим однажды сказал мне во время увольнительной, что неоднократно находил мужчин привлекательными, но ни разу не пошел на поводу у этого влечения. Первым делом я отмел кандидатуру мистера Скотта, так как их отношения были чисто профессиональными. Гораздо ближе Джим был к Маккою, но, несмотря на крепкую дружбу, отношение доктора к капитану было скорее отеческим.

Один за другим мне пришлось вычеркнуть из списка имена всех остальных членов команды, что, логически, оставляло только меня самого. 

Однако, хоть я и подходил по характеру и был совершенно не против принять на себя такие обязательства, если это поможет улучшить самочувствие и обеспечить безопасность капитана, я уже был помолвлен. Таким образом, как несомненно сказал бы доктор Маккой, я вернулся к исходной точке.

 

*

Наверное, я никогда не узнаю, было ли это чисто случайным совпадением. Через шесть дней после посетившего меня озарения я обнаружил изменение в своем гормональном балансе, но очень долго не мог установить причину происходящего, так как мой пон фарр должен был наступить десять лет назад, и я уже успел поверить в то, что человеческая кровь избавила меня от его ужасов. Связь с Т'Принг была слаба, однако я мог чувствовать ее зов. Совершенно нелогичным образом я боролся с ним в течение нескольких дней — впрочем, пон фар не является временем логики.

В конце концов, мое непоследовательное и странное поведение привлекло внимание капитана, и я был вынужден смириться с реальностью происходящего. И хотя с этой проблемой было принято справляться самостоятельно, мне пришлось просить капитана доставить меня на Вулкан. 

— Вам незачем смущаться, мистер Спок. Это случается даже с птичками и пчелками.

Как мне заставить его понять? Ярость наполняла меня, но мне удавалось пока держать ее в узде.

— Птички и пчелки — не вулканцы, капитан. Если бы любое существо, столь гордое своей логикой, полностью лишалось ее, как это происходит с нами в этот период…

Я спросил его, думал ли он когда-нибудь о том, как вулканцы находят для себя пару. Его легкомысленный ответ продемонстрировал полное непонимание того, что у меня остается только два варианта: добраться до Вулкана вовремя или окунуться в пучину безумия.

— Вы, люди, не представляете себе. Это лишает нас разума. Оно приносит с собой безумие, срывающее с нас покровы цивилизации. Это пон фарр — время спаривания. 

Для вулканца потеря самоконтроля является самым недостойным из того, что может с ним случиться, но это время превращает мужчин нашего вида в диких животных. Мне было настолько сложно говорить вслух о таких деликатных вещах, что я с трудом выталкивал изо рта слова.

Я попытался помочь ему понять с помощью знакомых ему примеров. Не то, чтобы Джим был настолько ограничен, что не способен был вникнуть в мою ситуацию — он встречал за свою жизнь сотни, если не тысячи инопланетных рас во всем их бесконечном разнообразии. Дело было в том, что мои объяснения настолько не вязались с его представлением о вулканцах, что он продолжал подсознательно сопротивляться.

— Но вы ведь не рыба, мистер Спок. Вы…

— Нет. Но я и не человек. Я вулканец. Я надеялся от этого избавиться, но древний инстинкт слишком силен. Время от времени он нас настигает, и тогда непреодолимая сила заставляет нас вернуться домой и найти жену. Или умереть.

К тому моменту, когда я достиг точки глубочайшего отчаяния, да капитана наконец дошла вся важность моей просьбы.

— Я ничего из этого не слышал и… я отвезу вас на Вулкан как-нибудь.

Готовность Джима держать мою проблему в тайне наполнила меня чувством глубочайшего облегчения и благодарности. 

После того, как он ушел, я уронил голову на сложенные на столе руки. Я чувствовал себя совершенно обессиленным, и мне было очень стыдно.

Наша дружба стала к этому временя настолько крепкой, что он был готов рискнуть своей карьерой ради меня. Однако в то время я не понимал глубины принесенной им жертвы.

По мере того, как корабль приближался к Вулкану, сокращение физического, а главное, ментального, расстояния между мной и моим народом позволило мне вернуть немного самоконтроля. Однако он был непрочен, и ирония заключалась в том, что именно капитан в те дни неоднократно становился свидетелем моего время от времени появлявшегося сексуального возбуждения. Впрочем, тогда я не был способен оценить эту иронию.

Мои воспоминания о произошедших на Вулкане событиях до сих пор остаются крайне поверхностными. Лихорадка пон фара в скором времени сменилась всепоглощающим огнем плак-тау: горячее кузнечного горна, он выжигал из меня последние крохи цивилизованности. Но, хотя это и не должно было быть возможным, я сохранял остатки здравомыслия достаточно долго, чтобы продолжать беспокоиться о Джиме и обратиться к Т'Пау в попытке помешать ему снова поставить собственную жизнь под угрозу. Мне было отказано. На этот раз смерть должна была забрать кого-то с собой: или его, или меня. Через связь я чувствовал, как насмехается надо мной Т'Принг, и меня переполняли ярость и безумие.

Ясность вернулась ко мне только в тот момент, когда я, все еще сжимая в руке ленту ан-вуна, посмотрел в безжизненное лицо своего капитана. Я был в шоке, я не мог поверить в то, что только что сделал, но, как это ни парадоксально, в тот же миг я освободился от всех порожденных пон фарром эмоций. 

— Живи долго и процветай, Спок.

В тот момент во мне не было ничего, кроме абсолютной пустоты и всепоглощающего чувства потери.

— Не буду. Я убил своего капитана… и своего друга. 

Когда я обнаружил, что Джим жив, охватившее меня отчаяние мгновенно сменилось восторгом, который я оказался не в силах сдержать. Эта потеря самоконтроля была, конечно, досадна — в первую очередь потому, что все происходило на глазах у Маккоя, и доктор, разумеется, еще не раз припомнит мне все, что увидел в этот день. Эта мысль… раздражала. 

Но расстроиться по-настоящему я не успел: с мостика поступило сообщение о том, что Т’Пау все-таки направила в командование Флота запрос о позволении «Энтерпрайз» отклониться от маршрута, чтобы посетить Вулкан, и Комак — без сомнения, неохотно — его удовлетворил. Я испытал облегчение от того, что капитану не будут предъявлены официальные обвинения за невыполнение прямого приказа. Впрочем, зная адмирала, сложно было надеяться на то, что обойдется вовсе без последствий. 

Вернувшись на мостик, я тут же ощутил любопытство, охватившее экипаж, видевший ранее Т'Принг. Они определенно были озадачены тем, что я не остался с ней, по крайней мере, на время, как это принято у людей после свадьбы. К счастью, никто из них ни о чем меня не спросил. Их профессионализм и благоразумие порадовали меня как никогда, но я все равно испытывал смущение — чувство, с которым я познакомился благодаря тем беседам, что вел с капитаном незадолго до нашего отбытия на Вулкан. 

Стоило мне только занять свое место, как поступили новые распоряжения. «Энтерпрайз» уже не успевала прибыть на альтаирскую церемонию вовремя, в связи с этим было решено, что мы должны немедленно покинуть орбиту Вулкана и на неопределенный срок направиться в восьмой сектор для картографирования. По пути нам следовало посетить систему Альфа Гонорус и произвести геологическое изучение планеты. Увольнительная, запланированная после мероприятия на Альтаире, была отменена, и об этом, похоже, уже знал весь корабль. На «Энтерпрайз» новости распространяются быстро. 

Спустя тринадцать минут на мостик явился Маккой и встал рядом с капитаном.

— Я слышал, нас ждут увлекательные времена, Джим. Комак никогда не упускал возможности отомстить. 

Я понял, что это камень в мой огород, и не мог не признать правомерность этих слов. Я один был в ответе за то, что наказали капитана и всю команду. Чувствовать вину нелогично, но я ее чувствовал.

— Прекрати, Боунс, — тихо произнес капитан.

— Джим, экипажу нужен отдых. Нас без передышки швыряет от одного кризиса к другому. Мы все должны были получить увольнительную после Альтаира, и…

— Боунс! — несмотря на то, что он почти шептал, в голосе теперь звучала явная угроза. — Я сказал, довольно. Если тебе так необходимо это обсудить, то мы сделаем это позже в твоем кабинете. 

— Я просто говорю вслух то, что думают все остальные!

Оставив за собой последнее слово, Маккой быстро убрался с глаз долой, и я тут же услышал за спиной звук приближающихся шагов. Джим наклонился и почти прижался губами к моему уху.

— Простите за это, Спок. Он перегнул палку, — он говорил так тихо, что никто на мостике не мог слышать его слов. — Это была просто одна из его напыщенных речей. 

— Тем не менее, капитан, — не оборачиваясь, так же тихо ответил я, — то, что он сказал, фактически верно: мы давно должны были получить увольнительную. Все выглядит так, как будто вас в самом деле наказали…

— Спок, — оборвал он меня, осторожно повернул мое кресло против часовой стрелки и дождался, когда я подниму на него глаза. — Если бы я имел возможность отправиться в прошлое и все изменить, я не стал бы.

Выпрямившись, он прислонился к моей станции и скрестил на груди руки. 

— Что ж, мистер Спок, — сказал он громко, — это несомненно будет захватывающим временем для научного отдела. Есть ли по пути к системе Гонорус какие-нибудь «очаровательные» звезды и прочие небесные тела, которые вы бы порекомендовали нам посетить? 

Я понял, что таким образом капитан публично выразил свое отношение к поднятому доктором вопросу, и испытал чувство, которое через пару мгновений сумел идентифицировать как благодарность. 

— В ближайшее время я устрою совещание для сотрудников своего отдела и доложу вам о наших предложениях, сэр.

— Итак, мистер Спок, что вы можете рассказать мне о нашей первой остановке? — меня заполнило какое-то неопределимое чувство при мысли о том, что капитан не испытывает сомнений в том, что я располагаю необходимыми ему знаниями, и я действительно его не подвел.

— Сэр, Гонорус является троичной звездной системой. На орбите Альфа Гоноруса имеется одна планета класса М: Альфа 177. Судя по полученным со сканеров «Потемкина» данным, эта планета характеризуется нестандартными геологическими характеристиками, и я очень рад возможности исследовать местные руды и собрать некоторые образцы. 

— Через пять дней вы получите эту возможность, — ответил капитан с улыбкой.

Нелогично утверждать, что течение времени меняется в зависимости от обстоятельств, однако я неоднократно слышал, как команда жалуется на что, что в периоды вынужденного безделья время течет медленно. Теперь я начал понимать, что они имели в виду. Мы двигались на четвертом варпе, и должны были прибыть на Альфу 177 через пять дней. Я знал, что должен подготовить для научного отдела план работы, определить какие данные мы должны собрать и каким образом будут проводиться исследования, распределить обязанности и начать отдаленное сканирование нашего маршрута, чтобы отыскать интересные или необычные системы. Вместо этого я просто сидел на своем рабочем месте и отсчитывал оставшиеся до конца смены пятьдесят шесть целых шесть десятых минут. Для того чтобы восстановить самоконтроль, мне срочно была необходима медитация.

Мы с капитаном отправились в свои каюты вместе. Я пригласил его к себе, но продолжал стоять посреди комнаты. Он понял мой намек и тоже не стал садиться.

— Капитан… Джим… — я запнулся, слишком поздно сообразив, что совершенно нехарактерно для себя не продумал заранее то, что собираюсь сказать. Это было явным признаком того, что мое состояние далеко от нормы. К тому же, его близость беспокоила, и с того момента, как мы вошли в каюту, ритм моего сердцебиения ускорился на двадцать три процента. Это была необычным и несколько тревожным явлением, которое требовалось тщательно исследовать. Он терпеливо смотрел на меня, слегка склонив голову набок, и ждал.

Я глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь сконцентрироваться. 

— До недавних… событий я проводил исследование, касающееся нашего первого контакта с Хортой. Кроме того, с «Потемкина» поступило множество данных об Альфе 177, которые требуют детального анализа, — к своему ужасу, я понял, что практически бормочу, и снова сделал глубокий вдох. — Сэр, я прошу разрешения отработать следующие три смены в своей каюте. 

— Разрешаю, мистер Спок, — улыбнулся он. — Но только при одном условии.

Я почувствовал, как моя бровь поползла вверх, раньше, чем успел остановить себя, однако это, похоже, только развеселило капитана, поскольку его улыбка стала еще шире.

— Я не хочу, чтобы вы заперлись здесь на трое суток. Я буду заходить к вам каждый день в семь вечера: мы можем ужинать вместе, если хотите, а потом вы будете рассказывать мне о своих исследованиях, а я вам о делах, происходящих на корабле. Договорились? 

— Договорились, сэр, — очень серьезно ответил я, прекрасно понимая, что он это оценит. Капитан расхохотался, и я почувствовал радость от того, что стал источником его веселья. 

Но потом его лицо приобрело более серьезное выражение.

— Спок, я не хочу, чтобы вы винили себя за то, что случилось сегодня, — он приподнял руку, интуитивно понимая, что захочу возразить. — Нет, дайте мне закончить. Вы были не в себе. Нет повода терзать себя. Все закончилось хорошо, и никто не пострадал. Так?

Он все понимал и говорил очень мягко. В очередной раз поразившись его проницательности, я кивнул. Удовлетворенный моей реакцией, он развернулся и покинул каюту.

Я тяжело опустился в кресло. Прокрутив в голове только что имевший место разговор и еще раз припомнив свою реакцию на близость капитана, я пришел к выводу, что срочно нуждаюсь в длительном сеансе медитации. Что ж, значит, с этим придется подождать до гамма-смены, поскольку тогда по расписанию будет время моего сна, и, следовательно, никто меня не побеспокоит.

Передо мной было новый монитор: техники уже заменили тот, что я уничтожил. Это еще раз напомнило мне о том, что большая часть экипажа в курсе потери моего контроля над собой, и чувство стыда снова затопило меня с головой. Я применил вулканскую дыхательную технику, которой детей обучают в возрасте трех лет, и это, как обычно, несколько помогло. 

Моей эндокринной системе понадобится пять с половиной дней для того, чтобы прийти в состояние гомеостаза и удалить избыток гормонов. До тех пор я буду испытывать определенные, но постепенно уменьшающиеся трудности с подавлением эмоций. Я испытал чувство облегчения от того, что более никто не станет свидетелем этой аномалии.

До поездки на Вулкан, мое внимание занимали другие проблемы. Теперь же мне казалось, что я просто тону в море эмоций, которые совершенно не в состоянии определить, и абсолютно не понимаю, как люди ухитряются с ними справляться. В теории, эти эмоции должны были исчезнуть в тот момент, как я утолю свою жажду с партнером, но связь была разорвана, а мои желания не удовлетворены. Однако, со времен Сурака такое приходилось испытывать многим представителям народа моего отца, и, безусловно, ни один полноценный вулканец не был бы так слаб. Логически, именно человеческая часть была моим главным недостатком, и это заключение ранило. 

Я был разочарован, и по иронии судьбы тут же испытал чувство разочарования от того, что разочарован, и не в состоянии подавить это ощущение. Очевидно, стоило отвлечься, поэтому я вернулся к работе, но слова на экране никак не удавалось сложить в предложения.

Я понял, что не в состоянии справиться со всплывавшими в моем сознании обрывочными воспоминаниями о кал-иф-фи и сопутствующими им эмоциями. Тяжело вздохнув, я бросил все попытки притвориться, что я все еще борюсь за контроль над собой, и позволил воспоминаниям и чувствам подняться на поверхность. Какой прок будет от медитации, если я не состоянии опуститься даже на базовый уровень? Может быть, если позволить бессознательному ненадолго завладеть собой, потом будет легче двигаться дальше? Представив себе, что сказал бы Маккой про мою доморощенную психологию, я позволил себе улыбнуться.

Закрыв глаза, я принялся вспоминать. Красный цвет: небо, песчаная почва, кровь Джима… Мои глаза распахнулись, как только я вспомнил, как лирпой разрезал его грудь, и каким ошеломленным было его лицо в то мгновение, когда он осознал, что я больше не тот Спок, которого он знает, и что он больше не в безопасности рядом со мной. Он великолепно сражался, но даже моя лихорадка не помешала бы мне победить. А потом был ан-вун. Я застал его врасплох, когда, резко выбросив ленту, оплел ею его лодыжки и сбил с ног. А потом…

Потом…

Я почувствовал его возбуждение. Он был сверху, всем телом прижимался ко мне, я чувствовал эту твердость прямо у… моей собственной. А потом я его задушил. 

Я всхлипнул. Горечь стояла у меня во рту, и пришлось сглотнуть. Мое сердцебиение ускорилось на пятьдесят четыре процента. Дышать. 

«Нет повода терзать себя». И я с этим согласился. Он все отлично понимает. Со всем своим вулканским упорством я попытался сделать то, что обещал, ведь, логически, я не в состоянии изменить то, что уже случилось. Но чувство вины не отпускало. 

А еще оставался вопрос. Как Джим мог найти такую ситуацию возбуждающей? Причиной точно должна быть опасность.

Никогда до этого я не вступал в рукопашный бой с капитаном и много раз отказывался бороться с ним в тренажерном зале, опасаясь ненароком его травмировать. Когда он в первый раз предложил мне схватку по дзюдо, я рассказал историю о том, как, еще будучи кадетом Академии, серьезно ранил однокурсника, и сообщил, что после того случая отказываюсь состязаться с кем-либо, не являющимся уроженцем планеты с более высокой гравитацией, чем на Земле. 

Разумеется, он не раз пытался убедить меня изменить свое решение, но ничего не выходило, и в конце концов капитан сдался. Мне даже пришло в голову, что, согласившись в тот день на схватку, он просто воспользовался представившейся наконец возможностью посоревноваться со мной. Впрочем, эта идея тут же показалось мне абсурдной: Джим определенно должен был отдавать себе отчет в том, что я не контролирую себя, и ранения неизбежны.

Вина сменилась гневом, стоило мне только подумать о том, что Джим рискнул своей жизнью, соглашаясь на участия в ритуале, сути которого не понимал. Конечно, я был благодарен ему за желание избавить меня от схватки со Стонном, но инструкции Звездного флота никто не отменял: никогда не играй в игру, правила которой тебе неизвестны. Я совершенно не понимал, чем объясняется нежелание Т'Пау посвятить его в эти правила, ведь было совершенно очевидно, что Джим не понимает, что сражается насмерть. 

Тем не менее, разве я мог возлагать всю ответственность на Джима, если вина лежит на мне самом? К тому моменту капитан уже знал все о моем состоянии, так какая же логика была в том, чтобы испытывать смущение и не поговорить открыто обо всем, включая аспекты, касающиеся кун-ут-кал-иф-фи и возможной схватки — даже если эта вероятность и была крайне мала? Такого рода эмоциональная слабость чуть было не стоила Джиму жизни. С этой мыслью мое чувство вины вернулось. Голова шла кругом.

Я встал и принялся бродить по каюте, словно заключенное в клетку дикое животное. Мое тело до сих пор находилось в состоянии дисбаланса, и, несмотря на то, что мне необходим был здоровый сон, я принял решение избавиться от излишков энергии с помощью интенсивной тренировки.

В тренажерном зале, к моему изумлению, я столкнулся с одетым в костюм для дзюдо капитаном.

— Не думал, что увижу вас до завтрашнего вечера, — сказал он с улыбкой, но в его глазах явно сверкнуло беспокойство.

— Я подумал… мне нужно… что-то сделать с избытком энергии.

Он кивнул.

— Боунс сказал, что вы будете чувствовать себя так, словно ваше тело доверху накачали чистым адреналином.

— В самом деле. Прошу прощения, капитан, — желание сбежать было невыносимым, и я совершенно не понимал, почему нахожу его присутствие столь волнующим.

*

Физическая нагрузка и последующая медитация заметно облегчили мое состояние, и я проснулся таким бодрым, каким не чувствовал себя с тех пор, как начался пон фарр. С трудом проглотив легкий завтрак — мой аппетит еще не вернулся — я смог наконец сконцентрироваться на работе. 

Вскоре пришло ожидаемое сообщение от Маккоя с просьбой спуститься в лазарет для осмотра.

Доктор был в своем офисе. Стоило мне войти, он устремил на меня обеспокоенный взгляд голубых глаз. 

— Я не ожидал, что вы так легко согласитесь на обследование.

— Отказ был бы нелогичен, ведь в этом случае вы имеете право просто приказать мне.

Он вздохнул.

— Не представляю, что там творится в вашей вулканской голове, но я должен хотя бы проверить, как там поживает ваш причудливый организм.

Я не видел никакого проку в том, чтобы сообщать ему об улучшение моего состояния, раз уж он настаивает на обследовании, поэтому молча лег на койку и позволил доктору снять показания. 

— Уровень гормонов постепенно приходит в норму, и больше нет опасности перегрузки систем органов. Сердечный ритм высок, но находится в рамках нормы для вашего вида, — я сел, и он тут же внимательно вгляделся в мое лицо. — Вы все еще кажетесь мне бледным, Спок.

Я подавил вздох.

— Могу ли я напомнить вам, доктор, что зеленый оттенок кожи является для меня нормальным?

— Хм. Вы хорошо спали ночью?

— Да.

— Как ваш аппетит?

— Улучшается. Я позавтракал этим утром, — допрос начинал раздражать.

Словно прочитав мои мысли, он продолжил:

— Полагаю, еще день или два вы будете испытывать трудности с подавлением эмоций. Джим сообщил мне, что вы попросили разрешения несколько дней работать в своей каюте.

Заявление доктора не требовало ответа, поэтому, отметив про себя его нехарактерную тактичность, я просто спустился с койки и собрался уходить. Я успел дойти до дверей, прежде чем все-таки услышал ожидаемый вопрос.

— Что вы будете делать в следующий раз, Спок?

Не было смысла притворяться, что я его не понял, поскольку доктор все равно не отпустит меня раньше, чем добьется удовлетворяющего его ответа. Я не стал оборачиваться.

— Следующий раз будет после того, как окончится эта миссия, а значит, это вас не касается.

— Как вы можете быть настолько уверены, учитывая вашу гибридную физиологию? Первый раз случился на много лет позже, чем должен был — следовательно, второй может быть как через семь лет, так и через два. К тому же, кто знает, какой эффект окажет на цикл то, что ваш пон фарр закончился схваткой, а не спариванием? Вы должны строить какие-то планы!

Маккой определенно посвятил время изучению вопроса. Интересно, кто на Вулкане снабдил его информацией, которая засекречена Министерством безопасности? 

— Этот разговор окончен, доктор, — отрезал я и поспешно вышел в коридор.

Возвращение в тишину собственной каюты принесло облегчение. Опыт сегодняшнего дня только укрепил меня во мнении, что визитов в лазарет нужно избегать любой ценой.

Спустя пару часов в дверь позвонили, и мне понадобилась пара мгновений для того, чтобы обратиться к внутреннему чувству времени и сообразить, что сейчас восемнадцать пятьдесят семь — Джим пришел раньше времени. 

— Я собирался принести ужин, но потом мне в голову пришла идея. Как насчет того, чтобы отправиться вместе в зал и поработать над вашей избыточной энергией? Мы можем заняться айкидо или просто побороться.

Неспособность контролировать себя определенно отразилась в это мгновение на моем лице. Я открыл было рот, но он приподнял руку, останавливая меня.

— Я долго об этом думал. Не сомневаюсь, что у вас перед глазами стоят события вчерашнего дня, — он сделал шаг вперед. — Если мы сделаем то, что я предлагаю, то вы сможете заменить их воспоминаниями о том, как боретесь со мной, контролируя свои силы.

— Капитан, — я попятился, стремясь сохранить дистанцию. — Я вынужден отказаться по тем же самым причинам, по каким отказывал вам ранее.

— Я помню. Вы обладаете большей силой. Выходит, вы не способны ее контролировать? — с вызовом спросил он и широко улыбнулся.

— Мы уже обсуждали это, капитан. Я могу контролировать себя, но меня беспокоит, что я могу травмировать вас… — слово «снова» я не произнес. Мы оба это понимали.

— Вы сделали то, о чем я просил вас, Спок?

Ему не нужно было уточнять. Мы давно достигли той точки, когда начали понимать друг друга с полуслова.

— Меня все еще беспокоит случившееся на Вулкане, — признался я.

— Тогда позвольте мне помочь. Давайте попробуем, и если ничего не выйдет, то я больше никогда вас об этом не порошу, — он посмотрел на меня очень серьезно и тихо добавил. — Я могу приказать, Спок, но я не хочу. Выбор за вами. 

Я никогда был не в силах ему отказать. 

— Хорошо, Джим, — мое сердцебиение и дыхание ускорились, но я не смог определить, страх ли тому причиной или… что-то иное.

В раздевалке мы облачились в плотные шорты и футболки, а потом пошли в закрытую кабину. Комната площадью четыре на пять метров не имела окон и была сплошь покрыта толстыми матами, предотвращающими любые ушибы при падениях. Стоило только нам начать разминку, как я почувствовал странное чувство в животе. Что это могло значить? Ожидание? Никогда в жизни я не имел дело с таким количеством эмоций, поэтому был просто не в состоянии идентифицировать большую их часть, не говоря уже о том, чтобы успешно подавить.

Джим хотел бороться, и столь близкий контакт был бы нежелательным, даже если бы я находился в состоянии полного самоконтроля, но капитан был настойчив, и в конце концов я неохотно согласился. 

В третий раз повалив меня на спину, он упрекнул меня в том, что я слишком зажат.

Я молча лежал на полу, переводя дыхание, и смотрел в потолок.

Джим встал рядом и упер руки в бока.

— Я не хрустальный, Спок.

Я определенно его недооценил. Он не мог сравниться со мной в силе, но брал свое за счет скорости и ловкости, к тому же своим нестандартным подходом к тактике боя ему зачастую удавалось застать меня врасплох. Я стал прилагать больше сил, но все равно время от времени оказывался на лопатках, вынужденный глядеть в его искрящиеся весельем глаза. 

А потом это случилось... 

Некоторое время мы катались по полу в попытке уложить друг друга на спину, и вдруг я почувствовал, как его возбужденный член упирается мне в живот. Его лицо было блестело от пота, его дыхание было учащенным, а глаза… почти безумными. Я вытянул ногу и, пользуясь ей, как рычагом, перекатился и наконец оказался сверху. Его ответное движение было настолько стремительным, что я не успел ничего понять, как снова очутился на лопатках. Он удерживал мои запястья, прилагая к этому столько усилий, что дыхание стало по-настоящему тяжелым, каждый выдох опалял мне лицо. 

Это было нелогично. Он прижимался ко мне всем телом, но все, что я мог чувствовать — это его эрекцию, и жар настойчиво вжимающегося в меня члена. Он смотрел мне в глаза, и его раскрасневшееся лицо было всего в паре сантиметров от моего.

Удар сердца… еще один… 

И все закончилось. Джим внезапно скатился с меня, сел и улыбнулся.

— Мне нужно поесть. Ты голоден?

И раньше, чем я успел ответить, он поднялся и направился в раздевалку.

Я заставил себя сесть, но, вопреки здравому смыслу, мне казалось, что я все еще могу чувствовать его тепло на животе. Мое сознание представляло сейчас собой совершенно невулканское нагромождение бессвязных мыслей: удивление, вызванное физиологической реакцией Джима; попытки понять, почему это произошло; мое отношение к этому, как к чему-то завораживающему.

Усилием воли я отмахнулся от этих мыслей и присоединился к Джиму в раздевалке, чтобы снова облачиться в униформу и направиться в столовую. Ранее я собирался позвать его ужинать в свою каюту, но сейчас у меня не было никакого желания оставаться с капитаном наедине. На часах было восемь вечера и двадцать четыре минуты — время ужина альфа-смены, поэтому помещение было забито до отказа. С трудом отыскав незанятый столик, мы устроились и по договоренности обменялись информацией. Учитывая недавнее напряжение между нами, я был удивлен тем, насколько непринужденной вышла беседа. 

Когда я наконец вернулся в каюту и остался наедине с собственными мыслями, я вынужден был признать мудрость Джима. Воспоминания о кал-иф-фи потеряли свою силу. Но они, к моему изумлению, уступили место новым, беспокоящим меня по совсем другой причине. Все предыдущие встречи с Джимом, вызывали во мне реакцию, сопоставимую с сексуальным влечением. Я предположил, что потеря связи с Т'Принг привела к тому, что я неосознанно стал рассматривать капитана в качестве подходящей альтернативы. Это предположение было интересным, но требовало более детального рассмотрения. К тому же мне не давал покоя еще один вопрос: испытывает ли Джим возбуждение просто от битвы, или именно от битвы со мной? Я тщательно экранировал себя от его мыслей, поэтому, несмотря на тесный контакт, никак не мог этого знать.

Через двадцать один час я получил ответ на свой вопрос. 

*

— Добрый вечер, Спок, — Джим вошел в мою каюту ровно в девятнадцать ноль-ноль и добродушно улыбнулся. — Как прошел ваш день?

— Большей частью удовлетворительно. Я закончил черновую версию статьи о Хорте и предполагаю, что завтра мне удастся ее завершить. Как ваши дела, капитан?

— Ох, встречи, отчеты и прочая бюрократическая дребедень…

В этот момент я внезапно понял истинный смысл выражения «угрызения совести», которое столь удачно описывает не только эмоциональную, но и физическую реакцию на ту или иную ситуацию. Моя реакция была вызвана осознанием того факта, что Джим несомненно продолжает расплачиваться за наше путешествие на Вулкан. 

— Спок, я тут подумал… как насчет того, чтобы снова побороться сегодня вечером? Не думаю, что хоть кто-то на борту этого судна сможет дать мне такую интенсивную нагрузку, как вы вчера. 

Мой организм определенно все еще находился в состоянии дисбаланса, поскольку стоило мне только подумать об очередном телесном контакте с Джимом, как я зарегистрировал учащение сердцебиения на девятнадцать процентов. Однако он просил меня о том, что должно принести ему пользу — так разве я могу отказать в этом своему капитану, не говоря уже о том, что такого рода активность позволит мне собрать большее количество информации? 

— Согласен, сэр. Полагаю, я тоже извлеку из этого определенную выгоду: ваши навыки значительно превысили мои ожидания, — я очень надеялся, что на моем лице в этот момент не было написано явное желание поскорее отправиться в зал. 

— Ну и ну, мистер Спок! Кажется, вы только что сделали мне комплимент! 

По пути в спортзал я пытался убедить себя в том, что охватившее меня состояние внутреннего напряжения связано с ожиданием столь необходимой моему измученному избытком гормонов телу тренировкой.

Сначала я приступил к упражнениям на растяжку. Вчера Джим не обращал никакого внимания на то, как я готовлюсь к грядущему спаррингу, но сегодня он прервал свою собственную разминку и с интересом наблюдал за моими действиями. 

— Я никогда не думал об этом раньше, но, конечно, ваша отличная от человеческой мускулатура требует совсем другой разминки, — он широко улыбнулся и добавил. — Я, вероятно, должен был уделять больше внимания занятиям по естествознанию, поскольку то, что мне известно об анатомии вулканцев, я мог бы записать на обратной стороне двухдюймогого диска! 

Я объяснил некоторые фундаментальные различия и перечислил упражнения, необходимые для разогрева важнейших групп мышц перед тренировкой, сопровождая свой рассказ демонстрацией, и тут он меня поразил.

— Я всегда считал, что вы очень изящны, Спок. Ваши движения настолько плавные, что можно подумать, что вы профессиональный танцор или гимнаст. 

Я не нашелся с ответом, но он, к счастью, не стал его дожидаться и вернулся к собственным упражнениям.

Когда мы были готовы начать, Джим предупредил меня:

— Я вчера сдерживал себя, поскольку не знал, в какой вы форме — сегодня я не стану этого делать. Предлагаю борьбу без правил, идет?

Удивившись такому предложению, я, тем не менее, собирался дать свое согласие, но в этот миг Джим, резко выбросив вперед ногу, выполнил успешную подсечку, и я, не успев опомниться, уже лежал на лопатках. Он мгновенно оказался сверху и прижал меня к палубе так крепко, что даже моей вулканской силы было не достаточно, чтобы освободиться.

— Ну могли бы хотя бы попытаться, мистер Спок, — поддразнил он, и его губы были так близко к моему левому уху, что я мог кожей ощущать его дыхание. Он отпустил меня, и, не дав ему времени перевести дух, я повторил его выпад.

— В самом деле, сэр. По вашему совету я удвоил усилия.

Капитан Кёрк никогда не верил в поражения. Его ловкость уступала только его коварству, и в этом я был ему не соперник.

Через тридцать минут мы оба тяжело дышали, а капитан, к тому же, сильно вспотел. До этого момента никто из нас так и не исполнил ни одного приема, который можно было счесть неразрешенным, если бы мы не договорились о бое без правил. Я прочел намерение в его глазах за долю секунды до того, как он сделал ход, но уже ничего не успел предпринять. Он рванулся так стремительно, что я даже не успел понять, что произошло. Несколько раз мы перекатились по полу, а потом он оказался сверху, тяжело дыша, всем своим телом прижавшись ко мне, и в этот момент я почувствовал и ощутил запах его возбуждения.

Мой следующий поступок был непростительным, но я так и не смог заставил себя об этом пожалеть. На короткий миг, не дольше одного удара сердца, я опустил свои ментальные щиты и был практически ошеломлен. Я получил ответ. Его возбуждение было вызвано физическим влечением ко мне. Но я не смог определить, отдает ли он себе отчет в этом влечении и хочет ли что-то с этим сделать.

В нехарактерном инстинктивном порыве я позволил себе ответить на его подсознательный призыв.

Его глаза широко раскрылись, когда он почувствовал, как мой пенис увеличивается в размерах и твердеет, вжимаясь в его бедро.

— Спок? — прошептал он изумленно, но не попытался отстраниться.

— Ты запер дверь? — ответил я вопросом на вопрос. Мой голос прозвучал удивительно хрипло.

— Да.

И раньше, чем он успел подумать о том, что мог бы означать мой вопрос, я перекатился так, что теперь лежал на нем сверху и крепко прижимал его к матам. Мне удалось пристроить свои ноги между его ног, и наши возбужденные члены крепко прижимались друг к другу, разделенные только двумя слоями тонкого материала.

Его глаза сузились.

— Слезь с меня, Спок.

Это прозвучало довольно убедительно. Но я заглянул в его мысли, я знал, чего он хочет, и меня окружал сладкий запах его возбуждения. Если бы мои системы работали нормально, то я никогда не зашел бы так далеко — более того, я просто не стал бы с ним бороться. Но сейчас меня терзал неудовлетворенный кал-иф-фи голод, и мое тело жаждало завершения.

— Мистер Спок, я приказываю вам меня отпустить, — в его глухом голосе была явно слышна угроза, однако я чувствовал, что он неискренен, что большая его часть желает этого. Такое поведение было глубоко нелогичным. Что ж, если он хочет сражения, то я готов играть по его правилам.

— Нет.

И это единственное слово словно оживило его. Непредсказуемым плавным движением он вывернулся из моего захвата, но я среагировал мгновенно, и снова резко прижал его к полу, порадовавшись про себя, толщине матов, которые предупредили вполне возможные травмы. Теперь Джим лежал лицом вниз, и я, прижавшись к нему всем телом, уткнулся членом между его ягодиц. Несколько раз я качнулся вперед и назад, наслаждаясь в высшей степени приятными ощущениями.

Меня пьянила сила и ловкость, заключенная в его крепком теле, его простая, но, парадоксально, такая необычная красота.

На секунду я отвлекся и тут же был отброшен в сторону. Приземлившись на спину, я не сразу сумел собраться, и Джим, если бы хотел, мог легко встать и уйти. Но он не хотел этого. Он хотел быть здесь, со мной. Он хотел меня.

А я хотел его. Всего, целиком. Его тело и его душу. Я был уверен в этом на сто процентов, эта уверенность пронизывала каждую клетку моего тела, охватывала каждую частицу моего бытия. Это было озарением, и у меня не было времени размышлять ни о том, откуда взялось это чувство, ни о том, сколько оно продлится.

Прежде чем я успел восстановить дыхание, Джим бросился на меня. Вытянувшись на мне сверху, он прижал мои руки к бокам, коленями обхватил мои ноги и начал двигаться. Сбросить его казалось несложным делом, и я предпринял символическую попытку побега, но он остановил меня, сильно укусив за плечо, а затем прижался к нему подбородком, горячо дыша в мое левое ухо. Я толкнулся навстречу, и через тонкую ткань спортивной формы вжался членом в его пах.

Крепко зажмурившись, я сфокусировался на своих ощущениях: его горячее, вспотевшее тело, шумные выдохи в такт движениям бедер, запах его возбуждения… Я хотел узнать его вкус, но понимал, что на данный момент не имею на это права, что это было бы слишком интимно. Я могу подождать. Эти мысли текли сквозь иное, спокойное и закрытое место в моем разуме, они были полностью отделены от реальности, в которой все мое внимание было сосредоточено на мучительной жажде завершения. Я чувствовал нарастающее во мне напряжение, поднимающееся из самой глубины, извивающееся, требующее разрядки. Ощущения, рождающиеся в паху, распространялись во все стороны пульсирующими волнами, воспламеняя мое тело. 

Джим двигался все быстрее и теперь постанывал при каждом толчке. Я не мог более держаться и, толкнувшись в последний раз ему навстречу, вскрикнул и кончил. Эякулят выплескивался из меня короткими волнами, меня охватило одновременно ощущение боли и наслаждения, и теплой влаги, разливающейся по моему животу. Спустя пару мгновений Джим последовал за мной, качнувшись в последний раз, замер, с силой вцепившись в мои плечи, и я почувствовал, как его член несколько раз дернулся.

Отчаянно хватая ртами воздух, мы лежали на палубе до тех пор, пока сердцебиение и дыхание не пришло в норму. Потом Джим поднялся, на ходу поправляя на себе одежду, направился к двери, отпер ее и вышел, не оглянувшись. Я оказался не в силах истолковать его противоречивое поведение.

Несколько минут я просто лежал, уставившись в светло-серый потолок, и не чувствовал ничего, кроме опустошения. Только что я испытал свой первый сексуальный опыт и уже скучал по прижимающемуся ко мне телу Джиму, по его теплу и его запаху. Наконец я сумел сесть и осмотрел себя: шорты украшали два мокрых пятна, которые подчеркивали контур моего все еще полуэрегированного органа. Силой воли подавив возбуждение, я поднялся на ноги и едва не потерял равновесие. Мысль о том, что я могу лишиться сознания и пролежать на палубе до тех пор, пока кто-нибудь не найдет меня в таком состоянии, наполнила меня ужасом, и я встряхнул головой, прогоняя легкое головокружение.

Раздевалка была пуста. Приняв душ и сменив одежду, я отправился в свою каюту. Отчего-то хотелось, чтобы Джим дождался меня там, но я осознавал, что его там не будет. Проходя мимо его двери, я замедлил шаг, размышляя о том, не стоит ли мне зайти, но не решился и пошел к себе.

Я отлично понимал, что любая попытка медитировать этим вечером заранее обречена на провал: сейчас мое сознание представляло собой кучу бессвязных мыслей и остаточных ощущений, и я совершенно не представлял, каким образом все это упорядочить. 

В результате я долго стоял в ванной комнате перед зеркалом, разглядывал следы от зубов Джима на своем плече и боролся с так и не оставляющим меня ощущением опустошенности. Кожа на животе слегка зудела в том месте, где до этого об нее терлась влажная ткань. Моя фотографическая память упорно подсовывала мне воспоминание о вжимающемся в мой пах пульсирующем члене Джима, и я дотронулся до себя, возрождая в сознании ощущение влажного тепла.

Было ли все это ошибкой?

До этого момента моя жизнь — пусть и нетрадиционная по вулканским стандартам — была, тем не менее, упорядоченной и предсказуемой. Логика всегда руководила моими мыслями и действиями, не позволяя ни на мгновение утратить чувство собственного достоинства. 

Больше того: по своей натуре я всегда был крайне осторожен. Для меня является нормой рассматривать каждое гипотетическое действие со всех возможных точек зрения, убеждаться будет ли тот или иной поступок логичным, а если это возможно, то я непременно стараюсь предсказать вероятные последствия своих действий и планирую свою дальнейшую стратегию поведения. И только после всей этой подготовки я решаю, выполнять задуманное или нет.

Импульсивность нехарактерна для моей природы, поэтому я крайне редко делаю что-то спонтанно, и это происходит только в тех случаях, когда ситуация требует немедленных действий. И даже тогда я способен за долю секунды произвести в уме необходимые расчеты.

Однако этим вечером я, не задумываясь, совершил один из самых значимых шагов в своей жизни. Я действовал в состоянии порыва, опираясь на противоречивую и полученную крайне неэтичным способом информацию, позволив гормональному дисбалансу управлять собой. Возможно, это всего лишь отголоски плак тау. Тем более, отсутствие какой бы то ни было нежности в нашем взаимодействии исключительно сходно с происходящим в пылу лихорадки крови. 

Несмотря на то, что секс оказался неожиданно приятным, самым большим откровением для меня стало открытие своего желания обладать Джимом во всех смыслах. До этого я чисто гипотетически рассуждал о том, что неплохо было бы обеспечить капитана возможностью регулярно получать сексуальную разрядку, чтобы обуздать его стремление рисковать собой в опасных ситуациях. В тот момент я не рассматривал этот вопрос всерьез, поскольку был помолвлен, а значит, не было никакого смысла изучать свое собственное отношение к такого рода союзу. 

Теперь же мое поведение в спортивном зале убедило меня в том, что вследствие прерванной церемонии мой разум инстинктивно ищет нового подходящего партнера, с которым можно сформировать связь, а тело просто следует за сознанием. 

Я ни на секунду не сомневался в том, что Джим является одним из самых необыкновенных и харизматичных людей, что я когда-либо встречал. В столь молодом возрасте он уже успел стать… легендой. Этот термин внезапно возродил воспоминание о том, как Т'Принг, отвергая меня, использовала его в качестве уничижительного эпитета, но применимо к Джиму это слово возвышало его, охватывало все его выдающиеся и значимые достижения. В отличие от других людей, достигших успеха в первые годы своей карьеры, капитан никогда не был ослеплен чувством собственной важности, никогда не закрывал глаза на собственные промахи — напротив, я, скорее, охарактеризовал бы его, как крайне самокритичного человека — к тому же, он никогда не умалял роль, которую сыграли в его победах другие. Я всегда помнил о том, как важен для меня этот человек, его дружба и его самопожертвование. 

Однако то, что тянуло меня к Джиму, было куда большим, чем все эти качества. Все дело было в его сущности, в этом «чем-то» внутри него, чему я не мог подобрать названия, и оно пробуждало аналогичное «что-то» внутри меня самого, и отрицать этого я не мог.

Всего за две недели до наступления пон фарра я теоретизировал о том, что Джиму требуется постоянный партнер для того, чтобы он прекратил рисковать собой, и уже тогда пришел к выводу, что этим партнером должен стать я. Данный вывод был результатом абсолютно логичных рассуждений, так что стоило признать, что моя тяга к Джиму не была чем-то новым. 

Словно в попытке отыскать решение сложной математической задачи, когда каждое уравнение шаг за шагом ведет тебя к доказательству теоремы и дарит величайшее удовлетворение, я наблюдал за тем, как все кусочки складываемой мозаики стремительно занимают свои места и формируют удивительную картину. 

Оглянувшись назад, я вдруг ясно увидел, что мой интерес к Джиму зародился много месяцев назад, и память услужливо подсказала мне точную дату. В самом разгаре сражения я неосознанно разглядывал интимные части тела Джима и заметил его эрекцию. Только скрытое влечение могло заставить меня изучать его таким образом. А потом я и вовсе позволил себе при каждом удобном случае продолжать наблюдения, оправдываясь тем, что провожу исследование. 

Если бы я мог, то рассмеялся бы над тем, как мастерски логичный и бесстрастный разум способен обманывать сам себя.

Таким образом, я был вынужден смириться с тем, что испытываю по отношению к Джиму физическое влечение, но все еще не знал, подкрепляется ли оно какими-то чувствами. Я мог легко отыскать в себе преданность и дружеские чувства — они не были в новинку и появились практически в тот самый момент, когда капитан прибыл на «Энтерпрайз». В этом плане мы безусловно были совместимы. 

Но было что-то большее — другие эмоции, которым я не мог отыскать определения. Возможно, это была привязанность, возможно, любовь — я был не в силах разобраться, поскольку всю жизнь безжалостно подавлял чувства такого рода, а значит, не имел образца, с помощью которого смог бы их идентифицировать.

Обратившись к событиям позавчерашней давности, я вспомнил, как стыдился своей человеческой слабости. Стыд был одной из немногих эмоций, которые я легко узнавал, поскольку время от времени испытывал его. Возможно, мои нынешние затруднения с попытками предсказать следующий пон фарр были для меня уроком. Сам факт того, что из-за своей наследственности я не был способен даже предсказать собственный брачный цикл, был неоспоримым доказательством того, что любые мои действия, любые старания не избавят меня от человечности. 

В самом деле, отрицать свою человеческую половину, пытаться избавиться от ее влияния — совершенно нелогично, поскольку это неизменная часть того, кем я являюсь. Больше того, я уже понял, что попытки подавить ее приводят только к тому, что она проявляется еще более сильно и совершенно неожиданно. Может быть, лучше, используя силу своего разума, отыскать равновесие между земной и вулканской половинами внутри себя, нежели продолжать бесконечную внутреннюю борьбу, которую я вел большую часть своей жизни?

Я задумался над тем, как такое решение может на меня повлиять. Я считаю себя вулканцем. Я живу, руководствуясь логикой, и у меня нет никакого желания менять свои идеалы или свое поведение — члены экипажа не заметят во мне никаких перемен.

Все изменения будут касаться только признания моей человеческой части и должны поставить точку в бесконечных внутренних распрях. Я не стану далее безжалостно подавлять свои чувства и отрицать их существование, а научусь вместо этого контролировать их и использовать так, чтобы извлечь лучшее из своих половинок, сформировать нечто большее, чем просто сумма двух частей. Бесконечное разнообразие в бесконечных комбинациях.

Вместе с осознанием себя и принятием пришло ощущение внутреннего мира — не отвлеченное спокойствие абсолютной логики и чистого разума, а ощущение красоты и правильности, которое я наконец-то мог оценить по достоинству, которое я наконец-то мог _почувствовать_. Словно бы шум битвы, которая шла так долго, что я перестал ее замечать, наконец-то стих, потому что я прекратил огонь. 

Снова обратив свои мысли к Джиму, я признался себе в том, что он стал для меня самым значимым в жизни человеком. Однако, невзирая на глубину нашей дружбы, я не имел представления о том, что он ищет во мне на сегодняшний день и насколько понимает себя сам. Когда я дотронулся до его разума, то почувствовал его подсознательное желание вступить со мной в сексуальный контакт, в то время как осознанно он не был в этом уверен. Джим явно испытывает трудности с принятием своих собственных желаний, так сумеет ли он разглядеть что-то сквозь пелену самообмана? 

Если он верит в то, что его возбуждение является следствием опасности, то проще всего будет заявить, что его реакция была продиктована тем, что он боролся с соперником, значительно превосходящим его по силе, нежели искренним влечением, которое я сумел в нем разглядеть. Он вполне может сказать, что это было временным отклонением от нормы.

И если с физиологической реакцией Джима на меня все было ясно, то разобраться в его чувствах я пока не мог. Я позволил себе копнуть глубже, чтобы понять испытывает ли он любовь. Он бросил меня одного сразу после нашего сексуального взаимодействия, и это говорит о том, что он определенно испытывает эмоциональные противоречия, и я никак не мог решить, чем был продиктован его ход: крайней неуверенностью в себе или полным отрицанием. Если последним, то у произошедшего будут серьезные последствия, как личного, так и профессионального характера.

Тем не менее, сейчас я был совершенно уверен в том, чего хочу, и отчаянно желал отыскать какой-нибудь способ, чтобы убедить Джима. Подумав, я решил, что именно я должен перевести наши отношения на следующий уровень, и очень наделся на то, что он за мной последует.

*

На следующий день была третья и последняя смена, которую я должен был отработать в своей каюте. Я проснулся посвежевшим и полным сил; как и планировал, завершил статью о Хорте и приступил к анализу поступивших с «Потемкина» данных, собранных на Альфа 177. На следующее утро было запланировано совещание с сотрудниками моего отдела и последующий брифинг с капитаном. 

До семи вечера оставалось менее часа, и я размышлял о том, что после произошедшего между нами накануне и, учитывая, что Джим с тех пор со мной не связывался, не может быть никакой уверенности в том, что он придет. Однако по некой неясной причине, я был уверен в его приходе до такой степени, что незамедлительно проверил, не сформировалась ли между нами связь, но никакого ее признака не обнаружил. Откуда же тогда взялась такая убежденность? Интуиция? 

Произошедшие во мне за последние несколько часов изменения заставили меня всерьез рассмотреть возможность того, что во мне зародились способности к интуиции. Это казалось довольно вероятным. Вулканская дисциплина требует фактов и неоспоримых доказательств, но я охотно прислушиваюсь сейчас к… догадкам — в первую очередь, потому, что в человеческом поведении в целом и в поступках Джима в частности обычно нет никакой логики. 

Еще раз воспользовавшись новым для себя чувством, я пришел к выводу, что знаю, в чем нуждается Джим. Это была чистой воды авантюра, но от пришедшей в голову догадки по спине пробежали мурашки, и я подумал о том, что Джим должен испытывать именно такие ощущения, когда подвергает себя риску. Направившись в ванную, я разделся и тщательно подготовился. Переодевшись, я пошел в спортзал, испытывая непоколебимую уверенность в том, что, когда капитан найдет мою каюту пустой, ни на секунду не усомнится в том, где меня искать. 

Джим появился в семь часов две минуты и замер на пороге.

 _Мы встретились в условленном месте_.

Учитывая столь скорое появление, я пришел к выводу, что он пришел в мою каюту раньше времени. Я сидел в углу зала и, не глядя на него, выполнял растяжку для глубоких мышц поясницы. 

Несмотря на внешнее спокойствие, я все еще находился под властью гормонального дисбаланса — пусть и меньшего, чем ранее — а значит, контролировать эмоции было совсем непросто. Внутри меня бурлили чувства, среди которых более других выделялись облегчение и радость. Он пришел невзирая на то, что не говорил со мной с тех пор, как покинул это место вчерашним вечером, и не имел ни малейшего представления, буду ли я здесь сегодня. Я остро ощущал запах его тела даже несмотря на то, что капитан был полностью одет. 

— Спок, я… вот черт.  
Я посмотрел на него: облаченное в униформу тело напряжено, на лице мученическое выражение. В это мгновение я увидел Джима таким, каким другие не видели никогда: уязвимым, неуверенным, подчиняющимся, и сейчас же осознал, что он доверяет мне безгранично, раз не пытается скрыть своих чувств. 

— Помогите мне разобраться в том, что происходит. У меня каша в голове, — он помолчал, а потом тихо добавил. — Спок, что, черт побери, случилось вчера между нами?

Говорят, что судят не по словам, а по делам. Я был совершенно уверен в том, что сейчас не время для рассудительных бесед, для анализа вчерашних событий и детального разбора наших чувств. Я собирался убедить Джима в том, что его реакция на меня не была случайной, а значит, должен обеспечить его дополнительным опытом — два раза случайными он назвать не сможет.

— Вы знакомы с историей олимпийских игр, капитан?

Моя непоследовательность его определенно озадачила.

— Немного. А что?

Мое сердцебиение значительно ускорилось, но я решительно поднялся на ноги и придал лицу одно из моих наиболее суровых выражений. 

— Я подумал, что сегодня мы могли бы побороться в традиционном греческом стиле.

Приоткрыв рот, он всмотрелся в мое лицо, пытаясь осознать, что я задумал.

— Вы имеете в виду, обнаженными? 

— Утвердительно, — ответил я с типично вулканской бесстрастностью. Прищурившись, я принял агрессивную позицию: мышцы напряжены в ожидании атаки, сила и власть пропитывают все мое тело. 

Джим обернулся, и я понял, что он проверяет, заперта ли дверь. Самое время сделать следующий шаг. С вызовом глядя в глаза капитану, я стянул с себя майку. Проигнорировав желание сложить ее аккуратно — это разрушило бы все впечатление — я небрежно бросил ее на палубу и замер, позволяя Джиму рассмотреть мою грудь. Когда его взгляд переместился ниже, я послушно снял с себя шорты.

Не теряя концентрации, я изо всех сил сохранял стойку и вдруг понял, что каждый участок моего тела, которого касался взгляд капитана, испытывает что-то, наподобие слабого удара электрическим током. Пришлось приложить существенные усилия, чтобы подавить мгновенно зародившуюся во мне ответную реакцию. Было совершенно ясно, чем все закончится, но я все же решил, что преждевременная эрекция может оттолкнуть Джима. Будет гораздо лучше, если он возбудится первым.

Вскоре он решил принять вызов и стащил с себя рубашку. Настала моя очередь внимательно разглядывать его грудные мышцы и крепкий брюшной пресс, и я позволил восхищению отразиться на моем лице. Он снял обувь и, криво усмехнувшись, спустил с себя брюки: нижнего белья на капитане не было.

Я сразу же перевел взгляд на его пенис, который уже был ощутимо напряжен. Волосы в его паху были значительно темнее, чем на голове, и тонкой дорожкой поднимались к нижней части живота. 

Не разрывая зрительного контакта, я шагнул ему навстречу, мое лицо и мое тело просто кричали об опасности. Вот он Спок, которого он хочет. Джим присел, готовясь кинуться на меня, но я предсказал рывок и бросился на него, сбив с ног и припечатав к палубе. Его боевые навыки были действительно превосходны, потому что он мгновенно сгруппировался и, перекатившись, легко вскочил на ноги. Миг спустя он уже был сверху, но задуманный захват не удался, и ему снова пришлось бороться за то, чтобы захватить лидерство. Именно в этот момент он осознал, что перед тем, как покинуть свою каюту, я натер тело маслом — не настолько, чтобы оно блестело, но достаточно для того, чтобы кожа стала скользкой. 

Схватка быстро превратилась в бой без правил. Джим отчаянно сражался, применяя все известные ему приемы, но несмотря на то, что очевидно проигрывал, он все же оставался осторожен, чтобы ненароком не причинить мне боль, и я отвечал ему тем же. 

Я точно знал, в какой момент Джим прекратил борьбу. Я лежал лицом вниз с заломленной за спину рукой, Джим растянулся на мне сверху, и его член надежно устроился в ложбинке между моими ягодицами. Он начал двигаться — ритмично и жестко, но движения облегчало то, что на эту часть своего тела я нанес значительно больше масла. Я приподнялся ему навстречу, предлагая себя, и он замер.

Отпустив мою руку, он осторожно потрогал смазанную область пальцем, и это был первый раз, когда в его действиях была нежность. 

— Ты знал, — он был изумлен, сообразив, что я полностью подготовил себя.

— Да.

Непросто было произнести следующие слова, потому что никогда ранее я не использовал выражения подобного рода, но я напомнил себе, что та близость, которую мы уже разделили, делает стеснительность нелогичной. К тому же, я точно знал, что это именно то, что он хочет услышать. 

— Трахни меня, Джим, — хрипло прошептал я.

В дальнейшей поддержке он не нуждался. Потянув на себя мои бедра, он поставил меня на колени и одним плавным движением вошел в меня до конца. Несмотря на то, что усилием воли мне удалось заставить мышцы расслабиться, я все же ощутил острую боль, которая тут же привела к перистальтическому спазмированию прямой кишки, и Джим замер. Мы оба тяжело дышали. Когда спазмы стихли, он начал двигаться, а затем, через мгновение, наклонился вперед и сжал ладонью мой член. Поскольку, наша анатомия была сходной, он инстинктивно знал, как доставить мне удовольствие. 

Наше соитие не было нежным. Я был несколько удивлен, потому что ожидал, что Джим окажется нежным любовником, умело использующим различные методики, чтобы возбудить и подарить наслаждение своему партнеру. Вместо этого, левой рукой он вцепился в мое бедро, с силой впечатываясь пальцами в кожу, каждый его толчок был яростным и глубоким, а его правая рука так же крепко и уверенно сжимала мой член. 

Мои ощущения были несравнимы с чем-либо, что я испытывал в жизни, казалось, я заключен между двумя эпицентрами острейшего блаженства. При каждом толчке он задевал мою простату, и волны удовольствия неслись через все мое тело, приближая к той самой точке невозврата. Но помимо физического наслаждения, была какая-то красота в нашем слиянии, в том, что я являюсь источником удовольствия для этого человека, в нашей небывалой близости, ставшей вершиной всего, что мы уже разделили на двоих, в том, что мы оба, несмотря ни на что, живы и вместе в этот самый момент. 

Толчки и движения руки Джима ускорились, и я понял, что дольше не продержусь. Растущее напряжение требовало разрядки, и, позволив его имени сорваться с губ, я кончил, запустив цепную реакцию. Мои ректальные мышцы сжались вокруг него, и после двух финальных толчков, которые доставили мне еще большее удовольствие, если в это вообще можно поверить, он излился в мое тело с таким глухим стоном, что можно был продумать, что он испытывает боль. 

Я остался на коленях, и он, так и не покинув моего тела, упал сверху, силясь восстановить дыхание. 

За мгновение до того, как он заговорил, я почувствовал, как напряглось его тело.

— Что мы творим, Спок? — шепнул он.

Я знал, что это риторический вопрос, но все же посчитал, что должен ответить.

— Мы удовлетворяем нашу потребность друг в друге, Джим. 

Это было не совсем правдой. Моя потребность не была до конца удовлетворена, но я не знал, сможет ли он по своей воле дать мне то, в чем я нуждаюсь. Однако произнесенные слова позволяли мне надеяться на то, что в будущем нас ожидает что-то еще.

На мгновение он расслабился, а затем, легко коснувшись моего бедра — что это? Ласка? — вышел из меня. Не глядя ему в глаза, я поднялся и направился туда, где лежала моя одежда. Я наклонился, чтобы поднять шорты и майку, и услышал, как открылась и тут же закрылась дверь. Он ушел. 

Вернувшись в каюту, я принял душ и опустился на колени перед святыней, хотя после пережитого, вряд ли смог бы погрузиться в медитацию. Тем не менее, это успокаивало меня — возможно, просто условный рефлекс на следующее за принятием позы медитативное умиротворение, который я подкреплял многие годы.

Здесь, в своей каюте, я был один, но все же продолжал испытывать призрачное присутствие Джима внутри меня. Я принял его, эмоционально и физически, и все, что нам теперь оставалось, это позволить нашим сознаниям последовать за телами. Было слишком рано даже думать об этом, близость такого рода невозможна в присутствии столь сильной неуверенности.

Я прикинул, каким должен быть мой следующий шаг. Я понимал, что после слов, об удовлетворении потребностей Джим наверняка решит, что я захочу бороться следующим вечером. Тем не менее, мы не можем бесконечно продолжать встречи в тренажерном зале. Быть может, «хоть что-то» с Джимом лучше, чем «ничего», но я все же не мог избавиться от своей уверенности в том, что это «что-то» должно стать гораздо большим, чем мы имеем сейчас.

В эту минуту я осознал, что должен сменить устоявшуюся модель поведения, когда за схваткой следует неистовое совокупление. Я хотел такой физической близости, в которой мы могли бы демонстрировать друг другу свою любовь… заниматься любовью — именно так, как это делали древние вулканские воины или воины Персии и Греции с древней Земли. В общем, я желал формирования связи. 

Я снова вспомнил, как Джим покинул спортзал без единого слова — эти его уходы стали еще одной моделью поведения, которую я никак не мог понять. Возможно, он все еще не состоянии принять то, что между нами происходит. Возможно, им руководят порывы, которых он сам до конца не понимает. Я сам, когда сталкиваюсь с необъяснимыми ситуациями и трудностями, предпочитаю проводить время в одиночестве, анализировать, размышлять о своих грядущих действиях перед тем, как их совершить. Я уже дано понял, что, несмотря на очевидную экстровертность Джима, он является довольно замкнутым человеком. Он скорее отступит, чем покажет хоть какие-то признаки слабости и позволит своему экипажу думать, что он не способен с чем-то справиться. Я много раз наблюдал за тем, как он наедине с собой разбирается со всеми затруднениями личного характера, и даже Маккою не удается пробиться через его броню. 

Опираясь на эти наблюдения, я пришел к выводу, что должен дать Джиму время и личное пространство, чтобы разобраться с тем, что с ним происходит, и понять то, что он на самом деле чувствует. Все, что я мог сделать сейчас, это надеяться на то, что он хочет того же, что хочу я, и ждать пока он сам ко мне подойдет. 

 

*

Совещание в моем отделе было назначено на десять утра, и я отправился на завтрак перед началом своей смены на мостике. Я не имел представления, пришел ли Джим хоть к какому-то выводу относительно вчерашних событий, и испытывал двойственные чувства по поводу возможной встречи в столовой. В животы были какие-то странные ощущения, и после того, как я отмел все возможные отклонения в состоянии своего здоровья, логика подсказала мне, что это должно быть связано с «нервами». Действительно, я неоднократно слышал, как люди описывают подобное недомогание, как «бабочек». Аппетита не было, но, несмотря на это, я употребил адекватное количество пищи перед тем, как отправиться на службу. 

Когда турболифт приблизился к мостику, неприятное ощущение вернулось, но, как следует сконцентрировавшись, я сумел более или менее его приглушить. Меня встретил связист гамма-смены, который сообщил, что капитан занят, но обещает встретиться со мной на брифинге в час дня. Я был огорчен, но, как ни странно, в то же время испытал облегчение. Когда команда мостика полностью сменилась, рулевой официально передал мне командование.

Первое совещание проходило в научном отделе и касалось исключительно экспедиции на Альфа 177. По мере разбора имеющейся информации стало очевидно, что исследовательская группа столкнется с рядом трудностей. Мистер Сулу оставил мне запрос на включение его кандидатуры в десант, но решать должен был капитан. Оставшееся до ленча время я занимался составлением списка зон, требовавших картографирования. 

Брифинг проходил во втором зале совещаний. У дверей я встретился со Скоттом и Сулу, которые прибыли к залу с противоположной стороны коридора, и внутрь мы вошли все вместе. 

— Джентльмены, — поздоровался уже сидевший на своем обычном месте капитан. Мы заняли свои стулья, и я выпрямился, изо всех сил стараясь поддерживать обычное вулканское выражение лица. Когда весь приглашенный персонал прибыл, брифинг пошел своим чередом, и если бы я не был непосредственным свидетелем того, что произошло между нами семнадцать целых три десятых часа назад, то никогда не вычислил бы по поведению Джима, что с ним случилось нечто необычное. Удивительный профессионал. 

Я сразу же поднял вопрос о том, стоит ли отправлять на планету десантную группу. 

— Объясните, — потребовал он, откидываясь в кресле.

То, как он на меня посмотрел… не могу точно объяснить, в чем заключалась разница, но мне показалось, что он впервые обращается именно ко мне. Другие наверняка ничего не заметили, но я почувствовал изменения совершенно четко. 

— Мы не сможем воспользоваться шаттлами, капитан, поскольку нестандартные свойства самого распространенного на планете вещества — неопределенной пока магнитной руды — будут сбивать настройки навигационных систем. Если мы все же попытаемся их использовать, то я оцениваю вероятность поломки в восемьдесят четыре целых три сотых процента.

— Транспортеры?

— Должны работать, капитан, — подтвердил Скотт. — Когда «Потемкин» проводил первичные сканирования, они подняли несколько объектов с поверхности планеты без каких бы то ни было неприятных последствий.

— Сэр, лейтенант Сулу изъявил желание возглавлять группу высадки, — добавил я. До этого момента капитан не выразил удивления по поводу присутствия молодого лейтенанта на брифинге. Это было знаком его безграничной веры в меня. 

Он улыбнулся рулевому.

— Очень хорошо, лейтенант. Это для вас большой шаг вперед.

Сулу улыбнулся в ответ.

— Спасибо, сэр. Это будет великолепным опытом. 

Капитан поинтересовался, есть ли еще какие-то вопросы, которые нам стоит обсудить, и я пригласил войти техника-метеоролога для доклада о погодных характеристиках планеты. Она пояснила, что даже в наиболее умеренной зоне вдоль экватора, температура ночью опускается ниже, чем в полярных регионах Земли. Значит, у нас не так много времени для того, чтобы провести требуемые тесты.

Выбрав из принесенного моей сотрудницей списка место для высадки, мы составили детальное расписание движения персонала и подъема образцов, а также способов нейтрализовать возможное вредное воздействие инопланетной флоры и фауны и другие вопросы, касающиеся здоровья и безопасности. Я был впечатлен, когда Сулу внес ряд толковых предложений, продемонстрировав, что потратил немало времени на теоретические исследования. 

— Да уж, это действительно будет посложнее прогулки по парку, мистер Спок, — улыбнулся капитан. — Нам придется сделать уйму вещей за этот короткий промежуток времени. Вы собираетесь спускаться?

— Отрицательно, капитан. Я планирую заняться сканированием с корабля, — мне не надо было больше ничего объяснять. Джим знал, что способен провести анализ получаемого потока данных быстрее любого другого члена экипажа. 

— Отлично. Я сам собираюсь ненадолго спуститься на планету, чтобы лично взглянуть на все эти необычные условия. Все свободны, — улыбнулся он. — Кроме вас, Спок. Нам нужно поговорить, — добавил он.

Я почувствовал, как в моем животе снова «запорхали бабочки». 

Он дождался пока за последним членом команды закроется дверь и только тогда обратился ко мне:

— Я попросил Боунса отправить мне полный медицинский отчет о состоянии вашего здоровья. Он допустил вас к службе, но я должен знать… полностью ли вы избавлены от симптомов пон фарра. Как я понял, ваш организм все еще не пришел в норму. 

Я собрался было попросить разрешения взглянуть на отчет самому, но передумал — в нем наверняка содержится только базовая информация, а я и без нее прекрасно осведомлен о состоянии, в котором находится мое тело. Я понимал, что Джиму понадобился этот отчет из-за моего непредсказуемого поведения предыдущим вечером, и был благодарен ему за то, что мы обсуждаем это без протокола.

В данный момент мы исполняли роли капитана и его старшего помощника, и было важно продемонстрировать Джиму, что наши личные взаимоотношения никак не мешают рабочим.

— Доктор совершенно прав, капитан. Однако оставшийся в моей эндокринной системе дисбаланс можно назвать незначительным. Гормональный уровень должен достигнуть нормы через одну целую две десятых дня, — слишком формально даже для своих собственных ушей ответил я. 

Я видел, что он всматривается в мое лицо, пытаясь что-то в нем отыскать. Смягчив голос, я добавил:

— Уверяю вас, сэр, я в полном порядке и более чем способен выполнять свои обязанности.

Наступила тишина. Я слышал, как спокойно и размеренно дышит Джим. Он выглядел уставшим: бледное лицо, синяки под глазами. Заговорит ли он том, что произошло между нами накануне? 

Но, похоже, мой ответ его полностью удовлетворил, потому что он только кивнул.

— Прошу прощения, капитан, но я должен подготовить группу высадки, — он снова кивнул, разрешая мне покинуть зал, и я ушел, оставив его одного. Я чувствовал себя нелогично расстроенным из-за того, что он не коснулся интересующего меня предмета. Впрочем, я уверен, что все случится тогда, когда он будет готов.

Мне пришла в голову мысль, что у Джима могли быть и иные причины запросить у Маккоя отчет о состоянии моего здоровья. Он мог подумать, что мое участие в нашем сексуальном взаимодействии вызвано нереализованной во время пон фарра потребностью в спаривании, а вовсе не искренним желанием, и тогда он имел возможность оправдаться перед собой тем, что просто помогает другу в беде. Произнесенные мной накануне слова можно было интерпретировать таким образом. Эта мысль вызывала беспокойство, потому что такое объяснение давало Джиму повод в дальнейшем избегать близости со мной. Я безжалостно подавил зародившееся в груди чувство страха и мысленно поблагодарил небеса за то, что снова могу себя контролировать. Несмотря на существующий риск, я все же решил придерживаться принятого накануне решения и не ходить этим вечером в спортзал.

*

Группа высадки должна была отправиться на планету в восемь часов тридцать четыре минуты следующим утром, когда солнце достигнет зенита в выбранной нами точке, и средняя температура воздуха установится на приемлемом уровне.

Многое нужно было подготовить, поэтому я и сотрудники моего отдела провозились в лаборатории до поздней ночи. Семь вечера давно прошло — Джим знал, где я, но не сделал попытки со мной связаться. Это можно было растолковать, как признак того, что он действительно считает наши встречи чем-то чисто физическим. Эта мысль принесла с собой довольно неприятные эмоции, но я подавил их, чтобы иметь возможность сконцентрироваться на работе.

Я не видел его до следующего утра, когда он зашел ко мне в лабораторию после того, как поднялся с поверхности планеты. 

— Так вот где вы прячетесь, Спок.

Оторвавшись от сканера, я обернулся к нему.

— Сэр?

Он подошел вплотную ко мне, и я тут же ощутил запах его возбуждения.

— Я ждал вас вчера в спортивном зале, Спок. Вы не пришли.

— Я не знал… — начал я, но он не дал мне закончить.

— Не порите чушь, мистер! — заорал он. — Вы прекрасно знали, что я буду ждать, черт вас побери! Вы меня избегаете!

Внезапно он обхватил меня сзади и прижался возбужденным членом к моим ягодицам.

— Я вас ждал. Я хотел сделать это еще раз до того, как все закончится. Ведь вам понравилось, как я трахал вашу задницу, коммандер? — он говорил почти шепотом, и я был ему за это благодарен — мне бы не хотелось, чтобы кто-то услышал эти слова.

Тело предало меня, и я мгновенно возбудился. Он это знал.

— Ваша сила, Спок, ваша животная ярость… вы могли бы убить меня одной левой, если бы захотели, но все же отдаетесь мне целиком и полностью, — пока он говорил, его рука спускалась все ниже, и теперь он накрыл ладонью мой пах. — Я смотрю вы все еще кое на что способны, — он потерся о мои ягодицы и крепче стиснул ладонью мой член. — Я контролирую эту силу, когда держу вас вот так. Вы вообще представляете, как это меня заводит, Спок?

Да, я представлял. Его действия разжигали ответный огонь в моих жилах.

— Как жаль, что все скоро закончится, — горячо дыша в мою шею, он продолжал гладить мой член через ткань форменных брюк.

— Закончится? Почему это должно закончиться? — в груди похолодело.

— Потому что скоро исчезнут последние эффекты пон фарра. А я мог бы привыкнуть обращаться к вам, как только захочу потрахаться.

Ему яростная атака была совсем не тем, чего мне хотелось. Я принял решение и должен ему следовать. Одним резким движением я освободился из его хватки и с силой впечатал его в переборку.

— Я способен заниматься сексом в любое время, но я не хочу, чтобы это происходило вот так, — сказал я и покинул помещение, не дожидаясь его разрешения.

По дороге на мостик я привел свое тело в норму и на ходу размышлял о причинах открыто агрессивного поведения Джима. Времени на анализ было не достаточно, потому что у нас оставалось всего три целых восемь десятых часа для того, чтобы закончить исследование планеты.

Я продолжил сканирование с мостика, но успел проработать всего девять минут до того, как Маккой вызвал меня в лазарет. К нему заходил Джим, вел себя неадекватно и требовал виски. Безусловно, мой отказ не мог повлиять на него настолько сильно. Тем не менее, я не мог рассказать доктору о том, что случилось в лаборатории, поэтому выслушал его молча. Если агрессивное поведение было капитану просто несвойственно, то выпивка во время смены была чем-то неслыханным. Выбора не было: я должен был с ним поговорить, и оставалось только надеяться на то, что он снова на меня не нападет. 

Джим был в своей каюте, и отсутствие на нем некоторых предметов одежды меня несколько ошарашило, но гораздо более сильное впечатление произвело на меня то, что он был совсем другим человеком. Мое изумление и смущение было настолько очевидным, что он развеселился. Времени на то, чтобы поговорить о произошедшем в лаборатории, не было, поэтому я просто передал ему озвученные доктором опасения. Он так и не надел рубашку, и я поймал себя на том, что не могу оторвать от него глаз. Даже его лицо казалось каким-то другим… моложе… счастливее.

— Наш добрый доктор снова вас разыграл, — улыбнулся он.

У меня появилось ощущение, что мне снится сон, в котором все выглядит совершенно обычным, но таковым не является. Джим, который за несколько минут превращается из сумасшедшего в нормального человека, и доктор, устраивающий глупые розыгрыши, хотя отлично знает о том, как сильно мы ограничены во времени. 

— В таком случае, простите за вторжение, пойду работать, — мне очень хотелось остаться, но нужно было еще многое сделать, а я уже прерывался дважды.

— Я передам ему, что вы очень разозлились, — отозвался Джим, продолжая веселиться.

Температура в его каюте оставалась неизменной во время нашего разговора, но мне отчего-то стало жарко. Я уже был у двери, когда он прошептал мое имя.

Я обернулся и едва не лишился дыхания, настолько мягким и ранимым было выражение лица Джима. В это мгновение я понял, как выглядит любовь, и Джим сейчас отдавал мне ее всю.

В груди заныло. Я чувствовал сейчас, что ничего в моей жизни не имеет такого значения, как этот человек, что если бы я должен был умереть в это самое мгновение, то умер бы счастливым, зная, что люблю и моя любовь взаимна.

— Спок, я должен знать одну вещь. Могут ли вулканцы заниматься сексом вне пон фарра?

Я изумился тому, что он не помнит, как я отвечал на этот вопрос в лаборатории, но все же повторил.

— Я могу это делать, когда захочу, Джим.

— Слава богу, — выдохнул он с облегчением. — Когда вы не пришли прошлым вечером, я… я решил, что все закончилось. Я решил, что больше вам не нужен, — голос дрогнул от наполняющих его эмоций. — Ох, Спок… — он развел руки, и я неосознанно двинулся к нему. Похоже, мои способности контролировать себя все еще были далеки от нормы, раз я продолжал пренебрегать своими должностными обязанностями. Но у Джима не было такого оправдания, поэтому его поведение было совершенно нетипичным. Тем не менее, я сдался. Его руки обнимали мою талию, мои лежали на его плечах, сжимали и гладили его прохладную кожу. Он недавно вышел из душа и пах хвойно-лимонным мылом. 

— Джим, — тихо шепнул я ему на ухо. Именно этого я ждал от него, именно такой нежности, такого взаимопонимания.

Он расслабил объятия и слегка отстранился, а потом обхватил ладонью мой затылок и притянул к себе, на мгновение прижавшись губами к моему рту, и эта мягкая ласка послала электрический разряд через все мое тело. Он снова отстранился и принялся гладить мое лицо, большим пальцем сначала очерчивая изгиб брови, а затем контур уха, от основания до самого кончика.

— Ты такой красивый, Спок, — прошептал он. — Я подумал это, как только увидел тебя в первый раз. Но когда я узнал тебя ближе, я осознал, что в тебе есть и внутренняя красота, которая не имеет равных, душа, которая уважает и ценит жизнь во всех ее проявления. Ты живая иллюстрация концепции IDIC, и народ Вулкана должен гордиться тем, что ты среди них. Я горжусь — горжусь тем, что знаком с тобой, что могу назвать тебя своим другом.

IDIC — как будто он подслушал мои мысли пару дней назад.

— Джим, я…

Он не дал мне сказать, прижав палец к моим губам.

— Нет, не говори ничего. Я люблю тебя, Спок, и хочу… мне нужно, чтобы ты знал, что я чувствую. До сегодняшнего дня я так боялся признаться в этом даже себе самому.

Он снова притянул меня объятие, крепко прижимаясь ко мне всем телом.

— Я тоже люблю тебя, Джим, — шепнул я ему на ухо, и мой голос сорвался от наполнявших меня чувств. — Ты стал для меня жизнью, — после этих слов он прижал меня еще крепче, и я с трудом подавил растущее возбуждение. Нам многое нужно обсудить, в том числе и то, что случилось в лаборатории. Но это подождет. Я собрался вернуться к работе, но в этот момент раздался писк коммуникатора. Мистер Скотт просил нас срочно пройти с транспортерную.

Стоило мне только увидеть двух собак, как я сразу понял, что капитан, напавший на меня в лаборатории, был не тем человеком, который только же подарил мне такую нежность в своей каюте. Я должен был сообразить раньше, но был ослеплен… своими чувствами. 

Я не нашел в себе сил рассказать этому капитану о Кёрке, который посетил мою лабораторию, поэтому промолчал.

Но _другой_ Кёрк, бродивший сейчас по кораблю, вызывал беспокойство. Было совершенно ясно, что его руки не связаны совестью и состраданием — если он напал на меня, то может напасть и на любого другого члена экипажа. Однако, вопреки всякой логике, я ничего не сказал. Вместо этого, я сконцентрировался на починке транспортера, чтобы поднять десант до того, как они замерзнут до смерти.

События начали набирать оборот после того, как он напал на Рэнд. Я не мог далее молчать, но все же должен был как-то защитить репутацию капитана. Если команда поверит, что он мог совершить попытку изнасилования, то никогда более не сможет ему доверять. Просчитав в уме возможные варианты, я наконец заговорил:

— Есть только одно логическое объяснение: у нас на корабле самозванец. 

Это была гонка со временем. Оставшиеся на планеты члены экипажа находились в критическом положении, и становилось очевидным, что раздробленное состояние капитана ослабляет его как физически, так и эмоционально. Если не восстановить его целостность в скором времени, то он просто погибнет. 

Мы со Скоттом разобрались с транспортером и были уверены, что провели весь необходимый ремонт. Было принято решение проверить его работоспособность на имеющемся в нашем распоряжении представителе собачьих, но когда животное вернулось, оно было мертво. Я был уверен в том, что оно погибло от шока. Несмотря на то, что Джим тоже придерживался моей теории, Маккой отказался продолжать, пока не проведет вскрытие и не получит неоспоримых доказательств. Времени на это у нас не было. 

— Ты не можешь рисковать жизнью, опираясь на теорию! — заявил Маккой. Он злился на Джима и на всю ситуацию в целом. Доктор никогда не доверял технологии транспортера, и произошедший инцидент поднял все его страхи на поверхность. 

События последних двух недель и проведенный мной за это время самоанализ поразительно подходили к текущей ситуации. 

— Быть разделенным на две половинки для меня не теория, доктор, — спокойно объяснил я. — Во мне половина земной крови и половина инопланетной, и они вечно воюют. Личный опыт, доктор, — пояснил я. — Но разум одерживает победу над обеими половинами, заставляя их уживаться, — этой было чистой правдой. Я наконец-то научился приводить их в равновесие. Повернувшись к Джиму, я произнес слова, которые имели отношение не только к настоящему моменту, но ко всему нашему будущему. — Вы тоже выживете благодаря своему разуму. 

И Джим меня понял.

Когда он и его двойник поднялись на платформу транспортера, я едва мог дышать. Я убедил его, что он переживет шок от объединения двух половинок, и теперь была моя очередь поверить в то, что так и случится.

Джим посмотрел на меня.

— Мистер Спок.

— Капитан? — мой голос звучал ровно, хотя внутри бушевал ужас.

— Если это не сработает… — ему не нужно было заканчивать предложение. Если все провалится, то это — последние секунды, которые мы проводим вместе. Я был благодарен ему за то, что произошло ранее в его каюте, за то, что у нас была возможность рассказать друг другу о нашей любви.

— Вас понял, капитан.

Нелогично казалось, что время замедлило свой ход, практически остановилось, секунды показались целой жизнью, но, когда он вернулся, он стал одним целым. Времени радоваться не было, нужно было срочно поднимать на борт страдающую от гипотермии десантную группу.

Наши транспортеры все еще находились в плачевном состоянии, поэтому командование приказало нам оставить картографирование этого сектора и без промедления направиться к Звездной базе VI.

*

Тем же вечером ровно в семь часов Джим вошел в закрытую кабину спортзала — ту, которой мы пользовались ранее. Я был в униформе и сидел на коленях в состоянии неглубокой медитации.

— Я так и думал, что найду тебя здесь, — сказал он, улыбаясь. Похоже, он сильно нервничал.

— Действительно. Мне это показалось… логичным.

Он подошел и уселся на маты лицом ко мне. Я ничего не мог с собой поделать — просто пожирал его взглядом, пока он говорил.

— Это… — он взмахнул рукой, обводя маленькое помещение, в котором мы находились, — не то место, которое я выбрал бы для романтического свидания, мистер Спок. Может, обзорную палубу или гидропонный сад в ботаническом отсеке, — его голос дрогнул. — Ты сегодня сказал мне, что любишь меня, но я до сих пор не могу до конца поверить…

— Именно так я и сказал, Джим, — подтвердил я, позволяя себе слегка улыбнуться.

Большая часть напряжения тут же покинула его тело, и широкая улыбка осветила его лицо и глаза. 

— Я тебя не заслуживаю, — очень серьезно сообщил он.

— Я мог бы сказать то же самое, но это было бы нелогичным. Дело не в том, кто кого заслуживает: я выбрал тебя за то, какой ты есть. Полагаю, ты поступил так же.

— Но я не кто иной, как обыкновенный подлец! — он нервно пригладил волосы. — Я чуть было не изнасиловать старшину! Черт, я чуть не изнасиловал тебя, — он покачал головой, как будто все еще не мог в это поверить. — Мне так стыдно, Спок. 

— Джим, не несешь ответственности за события сегодняшнего дня, также как я не несу ответственности за то, что произошло на Вулкане, — я не лгал. Я наконец сумел себя в этом убедить, и теперь Джим должен был сделать то же самое.

— Где-то внутри меня сидит дикое животное, Спок, и ты неоднократно встречался с ним на протяжении последней недели. Сегодня я наконец увидел его сам, и я… возненавидел его… возненавидел то, что он является моей частью. 

— И как мы поняли, он является неотъемлемой частью тебя, — мягко напомнил я.

— Для моей способности командовать.

— И для другого, — подчеркнул я. 

— Для другого?

— Джим, насколько хорошо ты помнишь сегодняшний день? Ты сумел объединить обе линии событий в своей памяти? 

— Кажется, да. Но они непоследовательны и это несколько дезориентирует — как будто я прыгал с одного места в другое, поэтому я не совсем уверен в правильности порядка воспоминаний. 

— Ты помнишь, как я приходил в твою каюту? Мы поцеловались.

— Да, — улыбнулся он. — Это я помню.

— Ты обнимал меня, когда мы говорили друг другу о нашей любви. Прикосновение твоих губ зажгло огонь в моей крови, но на тебя это не оказало подобного воздействия. В тебе не было… страсти.

Даже со стороны было видно, с каким трудом он обрабатывает полученную информацию. 

— Моя отрицательная… животная половина управляет моими страстями… заставляет испытывать желание. 

— Верно. И в предыдущие наши встречи она полностью подавляла твою вторую, мягкую, половину, — и прежде чем он успел начать себя казнить, в чем я не сомневался, я добавил. — Я был соучастником, Джим. У меня был выбор.

— Я не понимаю, почему так вел себя с тобой. Я никогда не становился таким с женщинами. 

— Джим, когда ты понял, что испытываешь ко мне влечение?

Он смущенно опустил глаза.

— Когда мы занимались здесь сексом, я все еще не был готов это признать. Я убедил себя в том, что помогаю тебе… справиться с последствиями пон фарра. Я не понимаю, почему пытался отрицать свои чувства, почему так боялся встретиться с ними лицом к лицу. Полагаю, я считал, что если мы не выйдем за рамки чисто физической разрядки, то это не повредит нашей дружбе, но чувства осложнили ситуацию. Знаешь, как говорил Наполеон?

— Он многое говорил, Джим, — я был озадачен его непоследовательностью.

— Ну, среди прочего он говорил… имей в виду, что он провел большую часть жизни со своей армией в состоянии войны с различными соседними государствами. Он говорил, что в темноте все кошки серы. Это почти тоже самое, что сказать: «Совершенно нормально потрахаться с мужчиной, товарищем по оружию, если возникла такая потребность». Я был уверен, что именно это и делаю — помогаю тебе справиться с потребностью. Я считал, что когда все кончится, мы просто забудем все и снова станем друзьями. Не смотри на меня так! — смутился он, когда я приподнял бровь. — Я сохранил дружбу со многими женщинами, с которыми спал. Но потом настал сегодняшний день, и я осознал, что шел на поводу у своих собственных желаний не меньше, чем помогал тебе. 

Джим объяснил, что, когда его половинки разделились, то вместе с ними разделились любовь и похоть. Когда его доминирующая, агрессивная часть исчезла, он сумел распознать то, что она так долго подавляла. Он сумел принять, что его чувства ко мне были любовью. 

Тем временем, эта доминирующая часть выяснила, что я способен к сексу вне пон фарра, и когда Джим снова стал цельным, открывшиеся возможности заставили его усомниться в том, что все его предыдущие действия были чисто альтруистскими. Кроме того, после объединения он оказался наконец способен признаться себе в том, что испытывает ко мне любовь. 

— Что будет дальше, Спок? Чего хочешь ты? — тихо спросил он.

— Я хочу равновесия в наших отношениях. Как я привел свою вулканскую и человеческую половины в равновесие, а ты нашел равновесие между светом и тьмой в своей душе, так и наши отношения можно привести к равновесию между профессиональным и личным. А чего хочешь ты сам? — я вгляделся в его лицо, пытаясь отыскать ответ до того, как он заговорил.

— Я хочу того же, Спок. Но я боюсь давать обещания, которые могу не суметь сдержать. Я не знаю, смогу ли постоянно находиться в равновесии. Иногда я бываю таким засранцем. Иногда я настолько отдаюсь работе и требую от тебя того же, что не остается ни минуты на личное время. Иногда, — он уставился в пол, и румянец залил его щеки. — Иногда я просто хочу секса до такой степени, что могу затрахать тебя до полусмерти. 

Он поднял голову, чтобы оценить мою реакцию, и я позволил себе улыбку.

— Только если ты готов примириться с таким же желанием во мне, — отозвался я.

Он усмехнулся с облегчением. А потом заговорил о своей преданности Звездному флоту и своему кораблю, о своей неспособности поддерживать длительные связи.

— Я так и не разобрался в том, чего хочу. Это смешно, Спок, но я легко могу пообещать тебе звезды, но не знаю, могу ли пообещать себя.

— Тогда давай не станем давать никаких обещаний и просто будем жить одним днем, — предложил я.

— Это меня устраивает. Итак, нам приказали прибыть на Звездную базу VI для ремонта. Как насчет того, чтобы вместе отправиться в увольнительную? Скотти хочет полностью перебрать транспортер, что дает нам как минимум несколько дней передышки. 

— Это было бы… — и тут какие-то неведомые силы притянули нас друг другу. Наши лица вдруг оказались на расстоянии пары сантиметров, и я мог кожей ощущать его дыхание. — Джим.

— М-м-м?

— Я бы предпочел…

— …чтобы мы отправились в какое-нибудь более удобное место…

— …где никто нас не потревожит, — закончил я.

Мое сердцебиение ускорилось — похоже, это становится хроническим состоянием, стоит только Джиму оказаться рядом. Его особенный мускусный запах окружал меня, лишая воли. Я встал, но не помог ему подняться, отдавая себе отчет в том, что стоит мне прикоснуться к нему, и я потеряю контроль над собой. К двери мы отправились, сохраняя дистанцию. 

— Ко мне или к тебе, Спок? — спросил он, когда мы вошли в турболифт.

Я взглянул на него.

— Ты взволнован, — с удивлением отметил я.

— Немного. Нет, сильно, если честно.

— Как и я, — признался я.

Двери открылись, когда мы прибили на нашу палубу, и два ожидающих лифта рядовых стали свидетелями того, как в коридоре появился смеющийся капитан в сопровождении своего старшего помощника, на лице которого прочно сидела маска непробиваемого вулканца. Пока мы шли в направлении наших кают, Джим то и дело поглядывал на меня и снова начинал смеяться.

— Ко мне, — ответил я на его предыдущий вопрос, когда мы поравнялись с моей дверью.

Когда за нами закрылась дверь, мы замерли, глядя друг на друга. Было заметно, что Джиму приходится контролировать себя не меньше, чем мне самому.

— Знаешь, еще слишком рано и вполне вероятно, что кого-то из нас могут вызвать по той или иной причине, — заметил Джим.

— Считаешь, нам стоит подождать? — переспросил я, не веря своим ушам. Я сомневался, что смогу.

— Или мы могли бы… по-быстрому снять напряжение прямо сейчас, — предложил он.

Мне в голову пришло несколько идей одновременно, и я улыбнулся. Шагнув вперед, я сжал его лицо в ладонях и наклонился, чтобы подарить ему невесомый поцелуй. Почувствовав, что мои действия вызвали в его теле ответную дрожь, я прижался к его губам сильнее. Наши губы едва двигались поначалу, легко касаясь, лаская, но поцелуй углубился, и я почувствовал, как его язык скользнул в мой рот, посылая через все тело волну ни с чем не сравнимых ощущений, распространяющихся подобно энергетическим разрядам, концентрировавшимся в паху. Наши языки соприкоснулись, и он, застонав, сократил дистанцию между нами и прижался ко мне всем телом. 

Мы оба были полностью возбуждены, и он принялся двигать бедрами так, что наши члены терлись друг о друга, пока мы целовались. Он гладил ладонями мои ягодицы, мои пальцы ласкали его волосы, уши, шею. Быть рядом с ним, так близко, казалось абсолютно правильным, тем, что предназначено судьбой. 

Внезапно он отпрянул и вывернулся из моих объятий.

— Я настольно заведен, что могу кончить только от поцелуев, — объяснил он, задыхаясь. Его лицо раскраснелось, зрачки расширились, он казался совершенно… дезориентированным.

Опустившись на колени, я взялся за застежку на его брюках.

— Спок?

Я ухитрился одним движением стянуть с него брюки вместе с трусами так, что его возбужденная плоть оказалась всего в паре сантиметров от моего лица.

— Разве ты не собирался «перепихнуться» по-быстрому, Джим? 

— Перепихнуться… о, боже, Спок, меня чертовски возбуждает, когда ты говоришь такие слова!

Его запах окружал меня, и я совершенно зачарованно смотрел, как капля жемчужно-белой жидкости выделилась из маленького отверстия. Я слизнул ее, и мои вкусовые рецепторы распознали оттенки соли и горечи одновременно. Джим резко выдохнул и вцепился мне в волосы. 

Наклонившись вперед, я обвел языком головку и тут же обхватил ее губами. Я собирался помочь себе рукой, но в это мгновение Джим неожиданно кончил мне в рот, и я, не отрываясь, жадно проглотил все до капли. 

— О, господи, господи-господи-господи… 

Было приятно знать, что я могу сделать это для Джима, быть источником такого наслаждения. Я сосредоточил свое внимание на вкусе его эякулята, мысленно сопоставляя его с известными мне вкусами и, кроме соли, сумел различить присутствие железа и...

— Прекрати сосать, Спок! Хватит! — прохрипел он, прерывая мой анализ. Очевидно, момент был неподходящим. Я отстранился и посмотрел вверх. 

— Прости, он становится слишком чувствительным после оргазма. Ты вообще можешь себе представить, насколько меня заводит смотреть, как ты делаешь это, Спок? Когда ты лизнул меня, я подумал, что сейчас грохнусь в обморок. 

— Я рад, что ты не сделал этого, поскольку я тоже нуждаюсь… во внимании, — я поднялся, и Джим попытался отстраниться, но я удержал его за руку. Наклонившись, я еще раз поцеловал его, понимая, что он почувствуют свой собственный вкус на моих губах. Эта мысль возбуждала.

Наши языки снова сплелись, а его руки в это время возились с застежкой моих брюк. Когда ему это удалось, он скользнул рукой мне в трусы, и я резко выдохнул ему в рот.

Он прервал поцелуй.

— Твоя очередь, — сказал он, садясь передо мной на колени. Он аккуратно освободил мной член от тесной ткани так, что тот оказался направлен ему в лицо. Затем, точно подражая моим действиям, он лизнул самый кончик. Смотреть, как Джим сидит передо мной в такой позе, как его собственный полувозбужденный член бесстыдно торчит над спущенными штанами, все эти невозможные ощущения, которые мне подарило его прикосновение, — все это было почти слишком, и я чуть не кончил в то же мгновение. Я вплел пальцы в его мягкие волосы, словно пытался с их помощью удержаться на краю. 

— Чего бы тебе хотелось, Спок? — спросил он, и его прохладное дыхание коснулось моего члена. Я знал, что он хочет услышать.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты… сосал мой член, пока я не кончу, — я был так возбужден, что с трудом говорил.

— Да, о, да, — склонившись вперед, он подчинился. Стиснув ладонью ствол, он обхватил губами головку, и я оказался погружен в сладкую, горячую влажность, которая лишила меня всяких способностей себя контролировать.

Не прекращая сосать, он нежно сжал мои яички и принялся слегка перекатывать их в ладони, добавляя к моему и без того зашкаливающему удовольствию новые ощущения. Я чувствовал, как во мне зарождается напряжение, которое невозможно сдержать, которое стремится наружу, практически раскалывая меня на части. Когда я кончил, мне показалось, что мир вокруг растворился, в глазах на мгновение потемнело, как будто ощущения были слишком сильными, и мой организм не способен с ними справиться. Открыв глаза, я посмотрел вниз и увидел, что Джим смотрит на меня… с диким желанием во взгляде.

Он поднялся, и мы прижались друг другу, разделяя еще один глубокий поцелуй. Я никогда раньше не имел возможности попробовать себя на вкус, и отметил, что он был совсем другой — более горький, менее соленый… что-то еще отличалось, но я не мог понять, что.

Мы целовались еще несколько минут, пока Джим не отстранился, задыхаясь. Его лицо заливал румянец, а на висках выступили капельки пота.

— Спок, если мы продолжим в том же духе, то я уже не смогу остановиться.

Он был почти полностью возбужден, и ему стоило немалых трудов натянуть трусы и форменные брюки. Несколько секунд спустя я столкнулся с тем же затруднением. 

Понимая, что мы оба с трудом держим себя в руках, но все же не желая полностью прерывать телесный контакт, Джим взял мою левую ладонь и принялся осторожно гладить ее пальцами, изучая на ощупь. Я не говорил ни слова, но его действия вызывали во мне сильные чувства, поскольку мне удавалось уловить через это прикосновение слабые отголоски его эмоций и поверхностных мыслей, и я с трудом сопротивлялся желанию дотронуться до него так, как хотелось мне и инициировать полноценный мелдинг.

— Ты хоть представляешь себе, как это было эротично? — спросил он. — Я имею в виду, смотреть, как ты, загадочный, замкнутый и вечно контролирующий себя вулканец, стоишь передо мной на коленях и сосешь мой член? — он покачал головой, как будто до сих пор не мог в это поверить, и горестно усмехнулся. — Не удивительно, что я не продержался и пяти секунд. А потом, когда я сам сделал это для тебя… это было, как будто я могу почувствовать на вкус твою неземную силу и… так приятно знать, что я — источник твоего возбуждения, что ты становишься таким именно из-за меня. В тот момент, когда ты кончил, я понял, что я по-настоящему жив. Ты понимаешь, что я хочу сказать?

— Я чувствовал то же самое. Сложно до конца осознать, что я делаю, и то, что я делаю это именно с тобой. Потребуется немало времени, чтобы к этому привыкнуть. 

— Сейчас мне хочется просто остаться здесь с тобой, — признался он. — Но еще рано, и нас непременно кто-нибудь потревожит, а мне этого чертовски не хочется. Поэтому предлагаю отправиться в столовую и что-нибудь съесть. По крайней мере, присутствие на публике не позволит нам продолжать распускать руки.

Я был согласен.

Он отошел от меня.

— Как я выгляжу?

Я внимательно изучил его, чтобы суметь дать исчерпывающий ответ. Он выглядел расслабленным и счастливым.

— Ты очень красивый, — честно ответил я.

Джим улыбнулся.

— Я спрашиваю, можно ли мне в таком виде выходить к людям, Спок? Погоди, — он протянул руку и погладил меня по волосам. — Просто немного поправил прическу, — объяснил он.

— Можно, — шагнув вперед, я поддался искушению поцеловать его, и он тут же обвил руки вокруг моей талии. Понимая, что мы можем не суметь остановиться, я отстранился, пока не стало слишком поздно. — Судя по всему, — пояснил я, — я не могу тобой насытиться. Моя способность с самоконтролю прискорбно мала, когда дело касается тебя. 

Поправив тунику, Джим направился к дверям. Оглянувшись через плечо, он сказал:

— Нам придется научиться держать себя в руках, когда мы находимся вне наших кают, или…

— Или? — переспросил я, когда мы вышли в коридор.

— Или мне придется затащить тебя в одну из труб Джеффри на нашем пути!

Пока мы шли в столовую, я пытался выяснить, затаскивал ли он кого-то ранее в такого рода место, но он все отрицал. Учитывая, с какой легкостью он согласился на секс в тренажерном зале, я испытывал некоторые сомнения в честности его ответа и выразил их вслух. Джим рассмеялся и посмотрел на меня с такой любовью во взгляде, что, когда мы скрылись от посторонних взглядов в турболифте, я не удержался и положил руку ему на сердце, с наслаждением ощущая ладонью его биение. Я до сих пор не мог понять, чем заслужил этого особенного человека, который перевернул с ног на голову все мою жизнь. 

— Джим, — сказал я, когда двери открылись, — могу я заметить, что если ты хочешь сохранить все в тайне, то должен перестать так на меня смотреть.

— То же самое я могу сказать о тебе, — улыбнулся он, и я задумался, чем же выражение моего лица сейчас отличается от обычного.

Свет вдруг исчез из его глаз, словно он щелкнул выключателем, и передо мной снова стоял капитан звездолета. Мне тут же удалось восстановить обычный вулканский контроль. 

В столовой было людно, и стоило нам только войти в помещение, как сидящий за одним из столиков Маккой жестом позвал нас к себе. Пока мы ждали своей очереди у репликатора, Джим шепотом признался, что совершенно не голоден, так что, когда мы устроились за столом напротив доктора, он с подозрением уставился на тарелку капитана.

— Что такое? — спросил Джим. — Ты же сам все время настаиваешь, чтобы я ел больше салата.

— Но это не значит, что я верю в то, что ты меня послушаешься, — возразил Маккой. — Ты все еще ощущаешь последствия объединения? 

Голос Маккоя был наполнен беспокойством. Как только доктор разобрался с гипотермией десантной группы, он вызвал Джима в лазарет и провел с ним наедине не меньше часа.

— Я в порядке, Боунс. Честно. Что показали тесты?

— Что ты здоров, как бык, — проворчал он.

Поерзав, Джим переместил ногу так, что наши бедра теперь соприкасались.

— Простите, что отрываю вас, капитан, — к нашему столу подошел молодой техник из инженерного. — Мистер Скотт просит, чтобы вы подписали заявку на оборудование, которую он собирается направить на Звездную базу VI до нашего прибытия. 

Он передал Джиму падд, и капитан рассмеялся.

— Похоже, мы все получим увольнительную, как ты и хотел, Боунс, — он передал мне падд, и наши пальцы соприкоснулись, когда я забирал устройство из его рук. 

Первым по списку был сигнальный маяк, поскольку мы оставили один из наших на орбите Альфа 177, чтобы предупредить другие корабли об опасности использования транспортера. Поняв, что так развеселило Джима, я начал зачитывать список вслух. 

— Один компенсатор Фейнберга, два автосеквенсера, одна энергетическая катушка, один квантовый генератор, один навигационный сканер... — не дойдя даже до половины, я остановился и посмотрел на капитана, приподняв бровь. — Неужели мистер Скотт хочет собрать новый транспортер из отдельных деталей? — я вернул ему падд, и наши пальцы снова соприкоснулись.

Джим улыбнулся.

— Похоже, он собирается удостовериться в том, что сегодняшние проблемы больше никогда не повторятся. Как бы то ни было, на Звездной базе не найдется всего этого оборудования, поэтому нам придется ждать, пока запчасти туда прибудут, — он поставил подпись и вернул падд технику. — Передайте мистеру Скотту, что я оценил его… внимание к деталям, и надеюсь, что необходимая задержка на Звездной базе не станет для него слишком обременительной.

— Есть, сэр, — отозвался техник с широкой улыбкой.

Маккой тоже улыбнулся и взмахнул зажатой в руке вилкой.

— Что ж, мы с тобой однозначно найдем, чем заняться на базе…

— Давай все же узнаем, какое время мы там пробудем, прежде чем станем строить какие-то планы.

Маккой кивнул и переменил тему разговора.

— Ты заходил в свою каюту в последний час?

— Нет, я был со Споком, а что? — я почувствовал, как его нога прижалась крепче к моей.

Я тут же притворился, что очень заинтересован листьями шпината, которые пытался в этот момент подцепить вилкой. Стандарт все же удивительно богатый язык. Слова «я был со Споком» можно истолковать очень по-разному.

— Значит, ты еще не видел запрос на перевод, — вздохнул Маккой и объяснил. — Я уже его подписал. Это Дженис Рэнд. Она хочет покинуть корабль и остаться на Звездной базе VI. Не могу сказать, что я ее не понимаю.

— Доктор! — слова сорвались с моих губ раньше, чем я успел их остановить. Джим тут же слегка отстранился от меня. — Капитан не несет ответственности за события сегодняшнего дня. 

— Не петушитесь, Спок! Я хотел сказать совсем не это. Притормозите и подумайте сами. Умом Дженис прекрасно понимает, что вины Джима здесь нет, и именно поэтому она не выдвигает обвинений. Но эмоционально, каждый раз, когда она на него смотрит…

— …она вспоминает, как я на нее напал, потому что он выглядел, как я… он и является частью меня, — закончил Джим.

— Мне жаль, — сказал Маккой. — И чтобы ты знал, я неофициально освободил ее от всей работы, которая включает необходимость встреч с тобой. 

— Почему неофициально? — поинтересовался Джим.

— Если бы я сделал это по психологическим показаниям, то должен бы был внести это в его личное дело, а она этого не хочет. Полагаю, она просто поняла, что не создана для таких пятилетних миссий, но все же собирается остаться в Звездном флоте. В отчете будет указано, что этот другой Кёрк атаковал ее, но не будет никаких деталей. 

Джим кивнул.

— Она выполняла свои обязанности идеально. Я сделаю так, что ее личное дело будет безупречным.

— Кроме того, — продолжил Маккой, — даже если не принимать во внимание сегодняшние события, мы все знаем, что она была увлечена тобой, и поскольку ты никогда не вступаешь в связи с членами экипажа, ее чувства всегда останутся безответными, поэтому ей все равно не стоит оставаться на «Энтерпрайз». 

Правило Джима о связях с экипажем было нарушено несколько дней назад, и краска прилила к его щекам. Теперь настала его очередь сильно заинтересоваться едой, и он набил полный рот, чтобы избавить себя от необходимости отвечать.

Маккой неверно истолковал действия Джима.

— Слушай, почему бы тебе не назначить своим следующим старшиной мужчину? Тогда ты точно избавишь себя от такого рода проблем, поскольку каждая собака знает, что не интересуешься парнями.

Маккою пришлось постучать Джима по спине, чтобы из его рта вылетел кедровый орех, которым он подавился. Доктор всмотрелся в его покрасневшее залитое слезами лицо.

— Осторожнее, Джим. Я хожу и убеждаю всех в пользе салатов, так что мне не будет на руку, если капитан погибнет во время поглощения одного из них! — он забрал свой поднос. — Мне нужно вернуться к своим обмороженным пациентам. Встретимся позже.

Джим никак не мог перестать кашлять, поэтому просто кивнул и помахал ему рукой.

Мне не понравилась мысль о том, как Джим и Маккой «найдут чем заняться» на Звездной базе. Поэтому, когда он перестал кашлять, я убедился, что нас не подслушивают, и обратился к нему.

— Когда ты собираешься ему сказать?

— Если честно, я еще не загадывал так далеко, но его планы на увольнительную, похоже, вынудят меня это сделать, — так же тихо отозвался Джим. Это успокаивало. — Можешь себе представить, как я говорю ему о том, что не стану посещать с ним наши обычные злачные места, потому что собираюсь закрыться в шикарном отеле с моим сексуальным вулканцем на несколько дней? — развеселился он.

— И все же, ты должен ему сказать. Даже если тебе удастся найти какие-нибудь причины, чтобы избегать его на Звездной базе, на следующем же медосмотре доктор обнаружит, что я в первый раз в жизни принимал участие в анальном сексе.

— Я это знал, — ответил он. — Просто не подумал. И потом, то же самое он обнаружит и во время моего медосмотра.

Его слова послали волну желания через все мое тело. Я решил использовать в своем ответе слова, которые тоже его воспламенят.

— Ты намерен позволить мне… трахнуть тебя? — я склонил голову набок, приподнял бровь и улыбнулся самым краешком губ — максимум, который я позволял себе на публике. 

Через двадцать секунд Джим самым неблаговидный образом тащил меня по коридору. Похоже, он только сейчас понял истинное значение такого выражения моего лица. А в сочетании со словами, оно вызвало полный крах его способности контролировать физиологические реакции своего организма.

Мы оказались друг у друга в объятиях, как только за нами закрылась дверь его каюты. Джим действительно умел целоваться: он покусывал мою губу, втягивал ее, исследовал языком мой рот, напрочь лишая дыхания. Когда он изо всех сил стиснул ладонями мои ягодицы, я немного отстранился. Это оказалось совсем не просто сделать — казалось, каждая клеточка моего тела стремится восстановить утраченный контакт.

— Боюсь, такими темпами мы быстро достигнем точки невозврата, — сообщил я, пытаясь восстановить дыхание. 

— И?.. — озадаченно переспросил он. Его лицо раскраснелось, а губы выглядели… зацелованными.

— Тебе только что пришлось иметь дело с запросом мистера Скотта. Чтобы избежать дальнейших вызовов, я, как твой старший помощник, рекомендую удостовериться, что на сегодня с корабельными делами закончено, и только потом приступать… к остальному. 

— Совет хороший, хоть время и неудачное, — надулся Джим. 

Кроме заявления от Рэнд, капитана ожидало немало требующих незамедлительного внимания сообщений, среди которых находилось и приглашение на обед от коммодора Энрайта со Звездной базы VI. Я был тут же обвинен в том, что выгляжу слишком довольным. Пока он просматривал список, я стоял за его спиной и массировал его плечи, своими действиями то и дело вызывая довольное кряхтение. 

— Тут и для тебя есть, Спок, — я наклонился, приближая лицо к экрану, и мои руки расслабленно упали ему на грудь. Это была записка от геолога Звездной базы, в которой говорилось, что она хочет ознакомиться с образцами, взятыми на Альфа 177, чтобы определить точные причины неполадки транспортера. Они были обеспокоены, что данное вещество может быть использовано для саботажа, стоит ему попасть не в те руки, и это объясняло, почему нам было приказано немедленно оставить картографирование и двигаться на базу. 

Джим накрыл мои ладони своими.

— Знаешь, я могу привыкнуть к этому: массаж и объятия во время работы.

— Сможем ли мы эффективно разграничить работу и личную жизнь, — спросил я, не зная точного ответа на этот вопрос и уже не в силах далее контролировать себя.

— Да. Потому что мы оба профессионалы и не позволим личной жизни встать на пути у наших обязанностей, — он говорил правду. Сегодня мы проверили себя, но на самом деле у нас все равно не было выбора. 

— Сейчас это для нас ново, Спок, поэтому так сложно держать руки при себе, но со временем острота пропадет… впрочем, надеюсь, не совсем! — добавил он, хитро поглядывая на меня.

Учитывая, как близко левое ухо Джима было от моего рта, совершенно логичным было использовать язык для изучения его структуры. Джим вздрогнул в ответ. Ухо имело множество интереснейших изгибов и впадинок, и я быстро выяснил, что разные его зоны вызывают разную реакцию. Это определенно была одна из его эрогенных зон. Очаровательно.

Джим, оказавшийся в невыгодном положении, поскольку не мог ответить мне взаимностью, взмолился о пощаде.

Через пару минут он выключил терминал, приглушил освещение и мы перешли в спальную зону, остановившись лицом к лицу у кровати.

— Я знаю, что мы уже видели друг друга обнаженными, но… сделай мне одолжение.

Я снова «так» на него посмотрел.

— Веди себя прилично, — ласково сказал он и принялся стягивать через голову мою тунику. Черная футболка отправилась следом за ней. — Господи, Спок, — изумился он, добравшись до шелкового термобелья, — сколько на тебе слоев одежды?

— Между тем, что земляне и вулканцы считают комфортной температурой, существует разница в восемь целых четыре десятых градуса, — мягко пояснил я.

— Ну тогда я считаю своей первоочередной задачей не дать вам замерзнуть, коммандер, — серьезно сообщил он, лишая меня последнего слоя. Я удержался от замечания, что мое обнаженное состояние вряд поможет ему исполнить эту задачу — вместо этого просто приподнял бровь, и его ответная ухмылка доказала, что он без слов понял, о чем я подумал.

Он положил ладони на мои плечи, а потом провел ими по рукам вверх и вниз, заставляя приподняться волоски на коже. К этому моменту я был полностью возбужден, и ощущал определенный дискомфорт из-за того, что на мне все еще были узкие форменные брюки. Пальцы Джима рисовали узоры на моей груди, путались в волосках, и я смотрел на него, полностью поглощенный его действиями. Никогда раньше я не был центром такого внимания и чувствовал себя по-настоящему… любимым.

Внезапный взрыв невозможных ощущений, и все мысли улетучились. Джим заметил мою реакцию и улыбнулся. Он снова осторожно сжал большим и указательным пальцами мой правый сосок, и меня сотрясла дрожь удовольствия. Он проделал это с обоими сосками одновременно, и я застонал в голос. Сообразив, что он собирается делать дальше, я прикрыл глаза. Его теплый влажный рот заменил пальцы, и я содрогнулся, вслепую цепляясь за его плечи. А потом он слегка втянул губами мой сосок, и это меня чуть не уничтожило.

— Слишком? — улыбнулся он, когда я сумел открыть глаза. Он отступил на шаг, позволяя мне опомниться и восстановить дыхание.

— Я не знал…

Джим кивнул.

— Что ж, ты тоже можешь немного со мной поиграть, если уже полегчало, — предложил он и приглашающее развел руки. 

Я вновь сократил расстояние между нами и крепко поцеловал его, позволяя своей страсти вырваться на свободу. На нем все еще было слишком много одежды, и я быстро избавил его от форменки, с удовольствием обнаружив, что под ней больше ничего нет. Мы продолжали целоваться, а мои пальцы пробовали на ощупь его прохладную кожу, обводили контуры мышц. Я отыскал его соски и с огорчением отметил, что его реакция на такого рода прикосновение не идет ни в какое сравнение с моей. 

Джим мягко отстранил меня и снял ботинки, носки и брюки, а потом опустился на колени и снял те же предметы гардероба с меня. Он провел ладонями по моим ногам, сверху вниз, против роста волос.

— У тебя удивительно твердые мышцы, — сообщил он, стискивая мое бедро.

Мое терпение было на исходе.

— У меня не только они твердые, — с укором заметил я.

Он поднял голову и похлопал ресницами, изображая невинность, но было отлично видно, что он пытается не рассмеяться. Действительно, мой возбужденный член, скрытый только тонкой тканью нижнего белья, находился всего в паре сантиметров от его лица, так что я снова констатировал очевидное.

Внезапно он прижался лицом к моему паху и глубоко вдохнул.

— Ты знаешь, как приятно ты пахнешь? — невнятно спросил он.

Вне всяких сомнений он говорил об аромате средства для ухода за телом, которое я использовал перед нашей встречей, смешанном с моим естественным запахом, усиленным из-за сексуального возбуждения. Когда-нибудь я расскажу ему о том, как я исследовал его запах, и о том, как мой эксперимент привел нас к тому, что происходит сейчас. 

Когда Джим прижался лицом к моему паху, меня пронзило чем-то вроде электрического тока, и я дернулся. Он отстранился и, подняв голову, улыбнулся, но, несмотря на это, было отлично видно, что он охвачен не меньшим возбуждением, чем я сам. Мой самоконтроль таял на глазах, и раньше, чем я понял, что делаю, я подхватил его на руки, уложил на кровать и стянул с него трусы. Потом я избавился от своих и оседлал его, только сейчас осознав, насколько узкие эти флотские койки. Разумеется, они ведь не предназначены для двоих. 

Джим спокойно наблюдал за тем, как я уселся на корточки и принялся изучать его тело. Я чувствовал себя бедняком, которому предложили королевскую трапезу, я хотел всего и сразу, но не знал, с чего начать. Переместившись чуть выше, я наклонился и захватил в плен его губы. Он тут же обвил меня руками, но я не позволил и снова прижал их кровати. Закончив на время с поцелуями, я сосредоточил внимание на его правом ухе, с силой втянув губами мочку, и тут же получил долгожданную реакцию: он застонал и выгнулся мне навстречу. Может быть, его соски и не являются эрогенной зоной, но уши однозначно чувствительны сверх меры. 

— Спок, ты сводишь меня с ума, — выдохнул он сквозь стиснутые зубы.

Я снова сел, наслаждаясь такой мужской красотой своего любовника, раскрасневшегося от возбуждения, блестящего от пота, покрывшего его лицо и грудь.

Кончиками пальцев я принялся исследовать лицо Джима, разглаживать морщинки на его лбу, мягко очерчивать брови, едва касаясь следовать за изгибом его скул в направлении подбородка. Своими чувствительными пальцами я мог потрогать ауру Джима, искрящуюся, пульсирующую от наполняющей ее жажды жизни, притягательную — впрочем, мне все еще удавалось удерживать вокруг себя телепатические щиты, поэтому я не погружался глубже поверхностного уровня.

Левой рукой я прошелся вдоль сонной артерии вниз, к шее, к той точке, где мог почувствовать его пульс, и остановился, наслаждаясь его сумасшедшим биением.

— Ритм твоего сердцебиения несколько выше нормы, Джим, — заметил я.

— Да ты что, — отозвался он, его голос был наполнен чувствами.

Я провел пальцами по его ключицам, спустился на грудь и снова попробовал заставить его соски затвердеть — безуспешно. Я обвел его широкую грудь ладонями, чувствуя как поднимаются и опускаются ребра в такт учащенному дыханию. В районе сердца энергия его ауры ощущалась сильнее, и подушечки пальцев закололо.

— Что ты делаешь… когда прикасается ко мне вот так?

— А что ты ощущаешь? — спросил я с любопытством.

— Я не могу описать… это успокаивает и возбуждает одновременно.

— Ты же знаешь, как много значат для вулканцев прикосновения, — объяснил я. — Сейчас мои пальцы гиперчувствительны, и даже несмотря на то, что я удерживаю телепатические щиты, я все равно ощущаю твою жизненную энергию. Этот очень интимный процесс — когда я трогаю тебя таким образом, это сравнимо для меня с поцелуями. 

Джим притянул к губам мою левую руку и в качестве эксперимента втянул в рот указательный палец. Ощущения были настолько сильными, что мне понадобился весь мой самоконтроль, чтобы не закричать. Он остановился, сообразив, что для меня это перебор.

Я вытянулся на Джиме сверху, так, чтобы наши члены были зажаты между телами, и снова глубоко его поцеловал. 

— Моя очередь, мистер, — сказал он через пару минут и выскользнул из-под меня. Осторожно маневрируя на узкой койке, мы обменялись позициями. 

Похоже, Джим был очарован моими ушами не меньше, чем я его. Он ласкал их то пальцами, то языком, и моя реакция на эти ласки доказала, что мои уши так же чувствительны. Исследуя мое тело, он использовал губы там, где я касался его руками, и, учитывая предыдущий опыт, я с трепетом ожидал, когда он доберется до моих сосков. 

Он прижался к одному раскрытыми губами и принялся дразнить его языком, заставляя затвердеть. Первое же прикосновение послало разряд острого удовольствия через мое тело, и я резко выдохнул и вцепился одной рукой в край койки. Второму соску он уделил не меньшее внимание. 

Приподнявшись, он посмотрел мне в глаза.

— Как ты думаешь, я могу заставить тебя кончить только с помощью стимуляции сосков?

— Да, — сообщил я, нисколько в этом не сомневаясь. 

— Но не в этот раз, — ответил он и наклонился, чтобы облизать мой живот, а потом неожиданно обвел языком головку крепко прижатого к нему члена. Я резко втянул воздух сквозь стиснутые зубы. Его язык продолжал свое мучительное путешествие — по стволу, вниз, к яичкам… а потом он обхватил одно из них губами, слегка втянул, перекатил в мошонке и приступил ко второму. Эта область моего тела была столь чувствительна, что испытываемое мной удовольствие граничило с болью. Инстинктивно я раздвинул ноги, и он, посчитав это приглашением, принялся вылизывать мою промежность. Мне понадобился весь мой самоконтроль, чтобы не стиснуть член и не начать стимулировать себя самого. 

Я приподнял ноги, и Джим начать ласкать мой анус, то касаясь самым кончиком языка, то облизывая всей его поверхностью, и от этой разности ощущений электрический разряд зародился у меня в паху и быстро распространился по всему животу. 

Переместившись повыше, он снова сконцентрировался на моем члене, и, придерживая его ладонью, погрузил в свой рот. К этому моменту я был возбужден настолько сильно, что едва не упал через край.

— Стой, — выдохнул я. 

Джим тут же подчинился и сел на корточки, позволив мне восстановить дыхание. Открыв глаза, и я заметил, что он чертовски доволен собой. 

Он сидел между моих ног, приглушенный свет играл в его волосах, отбрасывал блики на влажную кожу, контуры мускулов были очерчены глубокими тенями. Он взял свой член в ладонь и принялся двигать ей по всей длине — медленно, туда и обратно — второй рукой он поглаживал свои яички, и проделывая это все, не отрывал взгляда от моего лица. Внезапно на головке его члена появилась капелька влаги, и он остановился, чтобы размазать ее большим пальцем по розовой коже так, что она заблестела. Это было изумительно эротичное зрелище — не в последнюю очередь потому, что я не привык видеть своего капитана в таких обстоятельствах. 

— Я хочу, чтобы ты трахнул меня, Спок. Так, чтобы я забыл, как меня зовут.

Я сел, спустив ноги по обе стороны кровати, наклонился и обхватил губами его член, пристроив свои ладони поверх его. Я обвел языком мягкую головку, поиграл с крошечным отверстием и провел по уздечке, всей грудью вдыхая его знакомый мускусный запах. 

— Я хочу кончить, когда ты будешь во мне, — сказал он. — В тумбочке рядом с кроватью есть смазка.

Неохотно я отпустил его и отыскал требуемое. Джим в это время поменял положение, и ждал меня лежа на спине. 

— Я хочу видеть свое лицо, когда ты кончишь, — объяснил он. 

Снова устроившись между ног Джима, я открыл банку с маслом. Сначала я подготовил себя, а затем осторожно принялся за него. Каждое проникновение моих пальцев приводило к тому, что его член подрагивал, и я задумался, как долго он продержится, когда я окажусь в нем. Когда он был готов, то согнул ноги, и я устроился поудобнее. Войти в него оказалось непросто — почти болезненно — и я попросил Джима сказать мне, если дискомфорт станет слишком серьезным.

Через минуту я был в нем целиком, во всю длину. Я попробовал немного выйти, и это оказалось сделать намного проще, чем я предполагал. Я принялся медленно толкаться вперед, и каждое движение рождало разряд удовольствия, пронзающий все мое тело. Уцепившись за край кровати, Джим стал двигаться мне навстречу, подстраиваясь под ритм.

— Если ты соединишь наши сознания… мы сможем чувствовать друг друга? — задыхаясь, спросил он.

Я был неспособен говорить и только кивнул.

— Тогда… сделай это. Я хочу это чувствовать. 

Я замер.

— Джим, наши разумы крайне совместимы, и если я инициирую мелдинг, то есть опасность, что может сформироваться связь — такая же, какую я разделял с Т'Принг. 

— Я рискну.

— Ты уверен?

— Просто сделай это! — нетерпеливо выпалил он, схватив мою руку и притянув ее к своему лицу. Я глубоко вздохнул и прижал пальцы к контактным точкам, радуясь тому, что из-за близости, которую мы давно разделяем, не требуются формальные слова подготовки. 

Живое сознание Джима практически взорвалось в моем разуме, и после того, как я сумел сориентироваться, я почувствовал его легкое головокружение: мозг пытался адаптироваться к получению информации из двух источников — его и мои ощущения от нашего физического контакта. А потом все дрогнуло, и наши сознания стали единым целым, сливаясь, как две реки, в единый могучий поток.

Я снова стал двигаться, ощущая то, что чувствует он, когда я заполняю его, и то, что чувствую я сам, врываясь в его тело. Я чувствовал его счастье, его любовь ко мне, его желание, его восторг от того, что я потерял из-за него самоконтроль, его упоение тем, что он сейчас так близок с существом, которого видел только отстраненным, закрытым на все замки и неприкосновенным. Я толкался в его тело вновь и вновь, не отрывая взгляда от его глаз, и образы нашего слияния вспыхивали между нами.

Он выкрикивал мое имя снова и снова, и через слияние я чувствовал, что он близок, что он из последних сил пытается держаться. Он отпустил свой член, пытаясь отсрочить неизбежное, но из-за мелдинга он испытывал не только свое возбуждение, но и мое, и мое склонившееся над ним лицо было искажено от желания, я продолжал врываться в него, при каждом толчке задевая простату, толкая его все ближе к краю, что, в свою очередь, распаляло горевший во мне огонь. Он сдался, и одной ладонью сжал себя, двигая ей быстро и хаотично, а второй дотянулся и стиснул мой сосок, и этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы мой мир взорвался ослепительным светом, горячим, сплавляющим нас в единое целое.

— Обожемой! Это было… неописуемо, — выдохнул Джим с восторгом. Хмыкнув, он добавил. — Можешь с меня слезть?

Я все еще с трудом дышал, но осторожно сполз с него, глядя, как он выпрямляет ноги. Мы легки бок о бок, лицом друг к другу, и прошло не менее пяти минут, прежде чем нам удалось выровнять дыхание.

Джим наклонился и, вплетя пальцы в мои волосы, легонько меня поцеловал.

— Я чувствую себя… оттраханным! 

— Как и я, — сообщал я, и он расхохотался.

Потом его лицо посерьезнело.

— Я люблю тебя, Спок. Черт знает, почему я только сейчас осознал то, что чувствую очень давно.

— И я люблю тебя, Джим. Моя вулканская часть говорит, что это логично, а человеческая чувствует, что это чистая правда. 

Мы пролежали так еще несколько минут, наслаждаясь ощущением полнейшего единения, прежде чем обратились к насущным вопросам.

— Мне надо помыться, — сообщил Джим и, поморщившись, поднялся с кровати.

Кивнув, я смотрел как он, не сгибаясь, прошлепал через комнату в ванную. Через пару минут я услышал, как включился душ, и встал, чтобы к нему присоединиться. 

Обычно я предпочитаю акустический душ, но сейчас обнаружил, что вода приятно остужает разгоряченную кожу. Когда мы помылись, Джим посмотрел на меня, но мы оба чувствовали себя совершенно вымотанными, чтобы оценить по достоинству весь эротизм совместного принятия душа, поэтому он просто меня поцеловал перед тем, как покинуть кабинку. 

— Как ты думаешь, хоть кто-то из нас сможет спать, если мы попытаемся разделить эту кровать? — спросил он, когда мы достигли койки.

Я не был уверен, не хочет ли он побыть один.

— Ты предпочитаешь, чтобы я оправился к себе на ночь?

— Нет, конечно же, нет! Я лучше лягу спать на пол… Спок, у меня идея!

Через несколько минут я был вынужден задаться вопросом, насколько далеко я готов пойти, следуя за этим человеком, пока тащил свой матрас в его каюту через нашу смежную ванную, и пристраивая его рядом с тем, что он стащил со свой койки. На самом деле, это был удивительно удачный компромисс, поскольку давал мне возможность добавить несколько дополнительных одеял на свою сторону «кровати». 

Потушив свет, мы улеглись и после нескольких поцелуев устроились так, что моя грудь прижималась к спине Джима. Он был истощен от недосыпа, который длился уже несколько дней, и, несмотря на то, что было всего одиннадцать вечера, уснул мгновенно. 

Сжав его в объятиях, я ощутил себя совершенно умиротворенным и позволил густой тьме каюты накинуть покрывало сна и на меня. 

*

Меня разбудило ощущение удовольствия: Джим забрался под одеяло и ласкал губами мой член. Это настолько сбивало с толку, что мне понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы настроить свое внутреннее ощущение времени и сообразить, что сейчас пять часов и шесть минут утра. Поняв, что у нас есть еще час до того момента, когда нам придется покинуть постель, я расслабился.

— Джим.

— М-м-м? — промычал он, не отрываясь от своего занятия.

Приказав компьютеру настроить освещение на двадцать процентов, я позвал его снова, и на этот раз он вынырнул из-под одеяла — растрепанный и с изумительно шаловливым выражением лица. Улегшись сверху, он крепко меня поцеловал, и я обнаружил, что ощущать на его языке свой собственный вкус — удивительно эротический опыт. Его возбужденный член прижался ко мне, и я стиснул его бедра, чтобы притянуть еще ближе и усилить трение. 

Через пару минут Джим приподнялся и посмотрел мне в глаза: каждая черточка его лица отражала жгучее желание.

— Судя по всему, капитан, нам обоим не помешает… 

— …хороший отсос?

— В самом деле. Сказано грубо, но довольно точно, — краешком губ улыбнулся я.

Сбросив одеяла на пол, Джим переместился в положение, которое описал, как позу шестьдесят девять, и сообщил, что она является наиболее эффективным способом для взаимного удовлетворения.

Обхватив губами член Джима и исследуя языком каждую его впадинку и выпуклость, я подумал о том, что могу впасть в зависимость от этого вкуса. Запомнив действия, которые вызвали у него максимальный отклик, я принялся повторять их одно за другим, попутно поглаживая его мошонку, чтобы усилить ощущения. Затем, в качестве эксперимента, я принял его в рот до конца, пока мои губы не коснулись лобковых волос, и я глубоко вдохнул его запах. Использовать технику, которая обычно применяется для глотания, чтобы стимулировать его чувствительную головку, оказалось совсем не сложно. 

Джим замер и зажмурился.

— О боже, Спок, это… — не успев закончить фразу, он кончил. Он рассказывал мне после, что к такой стремительной разрядке привело не столько то, что с ним делали, сколько то, кто это делал — именно это эротическое зрелище привело к его полной потери контроля над собой.

Вспомнив о повышенной чувствительности, которую он ощущает после оргазма, я слегка приоткрыл рот, но не разжал надежно обхватившие основание губы, не желая упустить ни одной капли его бесценного семени. 

Джим поднялся, устроился на коленях между моих ног и приказал мне «лежать и наслаждаться». Я так и сделал и заворожено смотрел, как его губы сжимаются на моем члене.

За все время нашего знакомства я много раз наблюдал за тем, как перед лицом трудностей он собирается и фокусируется на одной единственной задаче. Оказаться объектом, которому уделяется такое пристальное внимание, было просто неописуемо. 

Вскоре я обнаружил, что смотреть за тем, как он доставляет мне удовольствие вкупе с ощущениями, которые я испытываю от этого действия, действительно подрывает способность контролировать свои рефлексы. В этот миг я понял, что он испытывал пару минут назад. Я осознавал, что если закрою глаза и не дам себе возможности наблюдать за этим потрясающим зрелищем, то продержусь дольше и этим усилю интенсивность оргазма, но не смог и просто сдался на милость неизбежному. Видеть своего капитана таким — невыносимо красивым, столь простыми действиями искусно плетущим вокруг меня кокон удовольствия — было, если обратиться к старой доброй человеческой фразе, крышесносно. 

Своими изысканными ласками он доводил меня до самого края, но останавливался ровно за мгновение до того, как я достигну точки невозврата, заставляя меня задыхаться и извиваться в его руках. Когда он сделал это в третий раз, я осознал, что нахожусь в его власти целиком и полностью. Мне была необходима разрядка.

— Джим, я не могу… 

— Нет, можешь, — возразил он с улыбкой, и его глаза были полны любви.

— Тогда раздели это со мной, — сказал я, протягивая руку к его лицу.

Он кивнул, и я дотронулся до его контактных точек точно в тот момент, когда он снова сомкнул губы на моем члене. Я всего лишь намеревался разделить с ним то удовольствие, которое он мне доставляет, но когда к моим сильнейшим ощущениям добавилось то, что чувствует он, сквозь меня прошла энергетическая волна чудовищной силы, и я был не в силах остановить накатившего на меня словно лавина оргазма. Казалось, я был выброшен в открытый космос, и каждая частичка моего тела распылилась в пространстве, направляясь в разные уголки вселенной. Но даже в таком состоянии сила, называемая Джимом, действовала подобно гравитации, тянула к себе, заставляя мое тело собраться обратно и стать таким же, как раньше… и, тем не менее, другим. 

Я пришел в себя и обнаружил, что Джим смотрит на меня восхищенно. Его бедра заливало его собственное семя — явное доказательство силы ощущений, которые мы только разделили.

Он прикоснулся к виску — там, где только были мои пальцы.

— Я до сих пор могу … чувствовать тебя здесь, — тихо сказал он.

Я тоже мог нащупать связь, через которую легко ощущал Джима, его озадаченность и одновременно его восторг.

— Я предупреждал тебя, что может образоваться связь — похоже, наши сознания удивительным образом притягиваются друг другу. То, что ты сейчас чувствуешь, это начальная стадия образования постоянной связи, — учитывая наш вчерашний разговор в спортзале, когда мы договорились не давать друг другу никаких обещаний, я почувствовал, что должен его предостеречь. — Джим, мы должны быть осторожны и больше никогда не совершать мелдинга во время занятий любовью. Псионная энергия, которая выделяется в такое время, притянет наши разумы еще ближе, углубляя связь. 

Джим помедлил немного, а затем попросил:

— Расскажи мне о связи поподробнее.

Я должен был удивиться, учитывая вчерашний договор, но Джим всегда был из тех, кто желает обладать всеми фактами. Поэтому я обратился к истории древнего Вулкана, когда связи нередко формировались между воинами, застигнутыми пон фарром на полях битв. Я объяснил, что в те дикие времена численность популяции была настолько низкой, что старейшины племен были вынуждены настоять на формировании связей в детстве. Со временем это стало нормой, воины притягивались этими детскими связями в родные земли — точно так, как меня две недели назад тянуло домой. Воспользовавшиеся этой практикой племена выжили, стали сильнее и могущественнее других, распространяя свое учение по всей планете.

Я описал механизм образования связи, способы ее контроля и то, как сильно она сближает партнеров — так, что у них не остается практически ни одного секрета друг от друга — и предположил, что не обладающие телепатическими способностями люди, вероятнее всего, найдут это состоянии неприятным.

— Думаешь, твоя мама считает это неприятным? — спросил Джим.

Я не видел мать много лет, но все же постарался припомнить, как себя чувствовали вместе родители.

— Не уверен, — честно ответил я. — Но полагаю, что заметил, если бы она чувствовала явный дискомфорт. Скорее всего, отец контролирует связь и оберегает ее личное пространство с помощью тщательно выстроенных щитов.

— А что ты сейчас чувствуешь через связь? — поинтересовался Джим.

Я прислушался к себе, прежде чем ответить.

— Я чувствую тебя и твои основные эмоции и, хотя я не специалист в трактовке чувств, знаю, что ты… счастлив, — в этот момент Джим, похоже, сосредоточился на этом ощущении, потому что его сила ударила меня под дых и волной прокатилась по всему телу. Я протянул руку и погладил его лицо, пробежался пальцами щеке и подбородку. — Я чувствую, что ты любишь меня, Джим. — Меня до самых глубин затапливало теплом от того, сколько дает мне этот человек, насколько меня ценит. Я старательно направил свою любовь по нитям связи и спросил: — А что ты чувствуешь? 

Он улыбнулся.

— Твою любовь, твое желание, твою бесконечную веру в меня. Сложно описать, как я ощущаю связь — это похоже на вдруг открывшуюся в моем сознании дверь туда, куда я раньше не знал дороги, и через эту дверь я чувствую тебя. Не знаю, как я понимаю, где я, а где ты, но откуда-то это знаю.

— Я счастлив, что ты не чувствуешь дискомфорта, — с облегчением сказал я.

— Нет, никакого. Мне на удивление комфортно. Боже, если мне так хорошо от непрочной связи, то что же будет, если появится постоянная?

— Существует несколько степеней ее глубины, которые контролирует один или оба партнера, — объяснил я. — Это может быть просто поверхностное чувство друг друга, или телепатическая связь, или неразделимая близость — такая, какую мы разделили прошлой ночью и этим утром. 

Джим затих на время, размышляя над полученной информацией, а потом заговорил:

— Древние вулканцы стали формировать связи с противоположным полом, чтобы поддерживать популяцию. Я так понимаю, что и после Сурака логика диктует твоему народу соединяться с целью появления потомства. Верно?

— Что касается детских связей — да. Но если связь была разорвана, то индивидуум свободен выбирать кого захочет — независимо от пола. Эти изменения вступили в силу четыреста четырнадцать лет назад, когда мы осознали, что ресурсы планеты не безграничны.

Лицо Джима расплылось в улыбке.

— Логично.

— В самом деле.

— Итак, — сказал Джим, — сколько же на Вулкане однополых пар по приблизительным подсчетам?

— Приблизительно двенадцать целых триста семьдесят четыре тысячных процента.

— Это приблизительно? — улыбка Джима стала еще шире. — Ты что изучал этот вопрос? — он посерьезнел. — Спок, чего хочешь ты сам?

— Джим, мы уже говорили об этом вчера. Я ничего от тебя не требую. Пусть все будет так, как есть.

— Сказанное вчера, основывалось на том, что я сам не знал, чего хочу от жизни. С тех пор мы разделили два мелдинга, и они были… великолепны. Тебе не кажется, что наши сознания пытаются нам что-то сказать, Спок? Ведь нас тянет друг другу именно потому, что мы настолько совместимы. 

Я подумал, что связь могла повлиять на объективность Джима, и собирался остановить его, но он вскинул руку.

— Нет, дай мне закончить, Спок, а потом ты поделишься со мной своими соображениями. Я должен сказать. Честно, я не думаю, что когда-то найду кого-то совершеннее тебя. Люди мечтают о том, что отыщут свою «вторую половинку» — свою родственную душу. Я счастливчик, потому что я… уже нашел, — он улыбнулся, и его лицо, его глаза наполнились любовью, и эта любовь тут же устремилась ко мне по нитям новой связи. — Я прихожу в ужас при мысли, что ты разделишь свой следующий пон фарр с кем-то другим. А ты говорил, что любить кого-то, иметь с кем-то секс и не разделять связь — это словно жить только наполовину для телепата. 

Задержав дыхание, я вглядывался в его лицо и видел в нем только твердую уверенность.

— Джим, могу я? — я жестом показал, что хочу инициировать мелдинг. Он кивнул, и я дотронулся до контактных точек, мгновенно чувствуя, как все его существо устремилось мне навстречу — будто огромный объем воздуха вдруг выбросило в полный вакуум. Я оказался окружен силой его света, любви и твердой уверенности в том, что он делает верный шаг. Я был ошеломлен. Я получил свой ответ, и он был именно таким, каким я хотел больше всего на свете.

Пальцы разжались, и я слегка погладил его лицо. Джим наклонился и нежно меня поцеловал, а потом, положив голову на плечо, устроился в моих объятиях.

Через несколько минут он снова нарушил окутавшую нас уютную тишину.

— Могу я поделиться с тобой секретом, Спок? Уже несколько месяцев ты снишься мне в эротических снах.

Джим рассказал, как это началось. За две ночи до атаки ромуланцев ему приснилось, что мы попали в плен к могущественному существу, которое согласилось отпустить нас только после того, как мы займемся сексом у него на глазах. 

— Я не был готов признать правду, — пояснил он, — поэтому изобрел этот сон, в котором меня принуждают, и этот сон был самым жарким в моей жизни, — он рассмеялся. — Великая сила подсознания. 

Я вспомнил, как примерно в то же время заметил на мостике его возбуждение, и мне показалось, что это не совпадение. Понимая, что Джим еще не закончил, я не стал делиться этим открытием.

— Так вот, спустя два дня мы играли в кошки-мышки с Хищной птицей, а ты все это время стоял, склонившись над своей станцией в попытках выяснить, где мы. Каждый раз, когда я поворачивался, то видел твой выставленный зад, и после этого сна никак не мог прогнать из головы совершенно не профессиональные мысли о том, что сделал бы с ним… с тобой, — он невесело улыбнулся этому воспоминанию. — Как раз в это время я перестал звать тебя в спортзал, боясь опозориться. 

За этим признанием последовало обсуждение наших встреч в зале и то, что тогда он все еще ухитрялся отрицать очевидное, пока я не вынудил его признать свое влечение ко мне.

— Когда ты кончил, прижимаясь ко мне, то утянул меня за собой, и сила моих ощущений была настолько велика, что я чуть не вырубился, — сознался он. — Как я мог быть таким слепцом? В эти последние несколько месяцев я то и дело ловил себя на том, что возбужден в самое неподходящее время, когда мы были в опасности, и приходилось прижиматься друг к другу. Я надеялся только на то, что ты не заметишь. Ты вообще знал?

У меня голова пошла кругом после этих слов. Все мои тщательно выстроенные гипотезы рухнули. Его никогда не возбуждала опасность, его возбуждала моя близость в эти моменты. 

— Да, должен признаться, что замечал это каждый раз.

Джим застонал, и я через связь ощутил его сильнейшее смущение.

— После всего, что мы разделили, я не должен стыдиться, но все же стыжусь.

— Не только ты был слепцом, — сказал я и поведал ему свою историю. 

К концу рассказа он хохотал в голос.

— Я помню эту беседу о поисках приключений на мою задницу! Господи, мы оба ходили вокруг да около и оба готовы были потрахаться друг с другом ради какого-то мифического благополучия. Спок, то, что я чувствую, родилось не за одну ночь. Я хочу настоящей связи. Хочу, чтобы это продолжалось вечно. 

Я тоже этого хотел. Джим был прав: поддерживать отношения без связи будет для меня все равно что жизнь, окрашенная в черно-белое. Я надеялся, что Джим изменит свое мнение со временем, но получил этот подарок так быстро, что сам до сих пор не могу в него поверить. 

— Мы можем позволить связи сформироваться естественным путем, но поскольку ты не телепат, я бы предпочел осторожный подход и воспользовался услугами вулканского целителя. Насколько я знаю, на Звездной базе VI есть один, который сможет нам помочь.

— Звучит отлично. Наша увольнительная станет медовым месяцем, — ухмыльнулся он и наклонился, чтобы крепко меня поцеловать, и в этот момент раздался звонок в дверь. 

— Дерьмо, — шепнул Джим, отстраняясь от меня. — Кто это так рано?

— К сожалению, моя телепатия не всесильна, Джим.

Джим хрюкнул, а мой разум в это время уже просчитывал вероятности дальнейшего развития событий. 

— Я вернусь в свою каюту, — тихо сказал я, садясь. — Предлагаю тебе погасить свет и притвориться, что ты спишь. Я найду дорогу в темноте.

Комната погрузилась во тьму как раз в тот момент, когда сигнал раздался снова. А спустя мгновение открылась дверь. На корабле было всего два человека, кто имел право обойти код капитана, и я был одним из них. 

Когда узнаваемый голос Маккоя нарушил тишину каюты, я нырнул под одеяло. 

— Боунс, я спал. Зайди позже.

Определенно голос Джима раздавался не с той стороны, откуда должен был, если бы он правда спал в своей постели. Из-под одеяла я слышал, как Маккой приказал компьютеру включить свет на пятьдесят процентов, а потом настала тишина: похоже, доктор обозревал обстановку, а Джим не мог отыскать слов, чтобы объясниться.

— Джим?

— Черт…

Маккой все равно должен рано или поздно все узнать, и, учитывая то, что, кажется, ни доктор, ни Джим не способны начать разговор, я решил, что ждать, пока они соберутся с мыслями — не лучшая идея. Поэтому я вынырнул из-под одеяла со всем достоинством, которое доступно голому вулканцу, застуканному в постели со своим капитаном. 

— Спок? — практически взвизгнул от удивления Маккой. Еще бы — ситуация действительно сложилась нерядовая.

— Доктор.

Я почувствовал это раньше, чем услышал: наша самодельная кровать мелко задрожала, когда Джим начал смеяться над абсурдностью нашего положения — сначала тихо, а потом очень громко.

Не обращая на Джима внимания, я обратился к доктору:

— Судя по всему, вам более не нужно беспокоиться обо мне и моем следующем пон фарре.

Через пару секунд широкая улыбка расплылась на лице доктора.

— Будь я проклят!

Джим наконец успокоился.

— Слушай, Боунс, мы пока хотим сохранить это все в тайне. Мы собирались сказать тебе завтра-послезавтра, но ты нас опередил. А теперь объясняй, за каким чертом ты приперся сюда в такое время.

— Уже шесть пятнадцать, и это совсем не рано! — возразил он. — Я пришел сообщить, что купил последние два билета на «Вараалжери» на Звездной базе VI.

Я не представлял, о чем говорит доктор, но почувствовал через связь уверенность Джима в том, что я не захочу, чтобы он посещал это мероприятие, поэтому воззрился на Маккоя с неодобрением. Я не смотрел на Джима, но знал, что он сейчас изображает полную незаинтересованность, потому что доктор неловко замялся перед тем, как ответить. 

— Э-э-э… пойду спрошу Скотти, не составит ли он мне компанию. Простите, что побеспокоил, — закончил он и поспешно вышел. 

Джим повернулся и обвил меня руками и ногами.

— Мне немного неловко перед ним, но я все равно ни за что не пойду.

— «Вараалжери»? — переспросил я.

— Это популярное интерактивное секс-шоу очень высокого класса. Билеты разлетаются мгновенно, так что не могу себе даже представить, как Боунс их добыл. Наверное, кто-то отказался. Скотти понравится, а с Боунсом я потом помирюсь. 

Я наклонился и крепко поцеловал Джима, и он ответил мне не менее горячо.

— Продолжим в таком духе и никогда не выберемся из постели, — спустя пару минут пробормотал он. 

— Данное замечание несет определенный смысл, — согласился я.

Джим усмехнулся.

— По крайней мере, теперь нам не надо придумывать, как ему сказать. Я вообще не представлял, что делать, когда он вошел. Ясно же, что моей постели кто-то есть, — он снова расхохотался. — Никогда не забуду выражения его лица, когда ты вылез из-под одеяла. 

— Действительно. Неплохая компенсация за то, что он стал свидетелем моей радости, когда я обнаружил, что ты выжил после кал-иф-фи.

— Все, что происходило в последнее время, — тихо сказал Джим полным благоговения голосом, — вело нас к этому моменту, несмотря на то, что шансов у нас было немного. Но все кажется теперь совершенно правильным.

Джим был прав, я тоже чувствовал «правильность» того, что он сейчас в моих объятиях. Никогда в жизни я не чувствовал такого умиротворения. Я нашел равновесие между двумя своими половинами, равновесие в своей жизни с Джимом — будущим партнером навсегда. Мы дополняем друг друга не только как команда на мостике, но и как люди, и, несмотря на то, что мы совсем не похожи, у нас одинаковые цели и жизненные ценности. Сейчас я был абсолютно уверен в том, что нам всегда было суждено быть вместе.

Я улыбнулся.

— Ты прав, это кажется совершенно правильным, т'хай'ла.

-конец-


End file.
